<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defining the Shape of a Pear by CarmillaCarmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459572">Defining the Shape of a Pear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine'>CarmillaCarmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bath Sex, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Biting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dildos, Dom/Top drop, Facial Shaving, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jaskier in a bath this time, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Other regions shaving too, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Pampering, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shaving, Smut, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Talking, The Witcher Kink Meme, The Witcher Kink Meme - Praise Kink, There is more coming after that too, They are both soft, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Voice Kink, Wearing each other's clothing, Witcher Netflix Kinkmeme: Sexually aggressive bottom!Jaskier, ch8 bath sex -prompt for Geraskier Kink Bingo, hair pulling in ch4 -prompt fill for Geraskier Kink Bingo, idiots to lovers, idirect, voice kink in ch5 - prompt fill for Geraskier Kink Bingo, wearing the others clothing ch3 - prompt fill for Geraskier Kink Bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unfortunate consequences of Geralt calling The Law of Surprise, he retires to his and Jaskier's room angry and frustrated. Jaskier has an idea how to help. </p><p>“We know little about love. Love is like a pear. A pear is sweet and has a distinct shape. Try to define the shape of a pear.”<br/>- Jaskier/Dandelion, The Time of Contempt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Abby's Witcher Collection, Geraskier Kink Bingo, The Witcher - Various Alternate Universes, Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth), Witcher Kinkmeme Collection, Witcher Netflix Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Italiano available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401748">Defining the Shape of a Pear (Traduzione)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieCirilla/pseuds/QueenieCirilla">QueenieCirilla</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based mostly on the Netflix series, with background elements of the books and games. It's pure smut, you've been warned. I hope you'll enjoy it!<br/>Disclaimer: In my fics I take the Witcher characters from the show, the books and the games, and put them in a blender (picking the characteristics I like and using those). So Geralt is more talkative and more emotionally open and Jaskier is well, a bi-disaster XD</p><p>Beta-read by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystEdits/pseuds/MystEdits">MystEdits</a><br/>As I'm adding this note, this fic is complete. It was my first fic for this fandom and a lot had changed for me. Since then I've met many lovely people who supported me when I screamed that I can't write for shit. People who made me laugh and smile, people who I'm happy to call friends. This is a shout out to Jules(LadyAhiru), Caro, Rita, Jules Jones, Ro, Blaire, Myst, Flor, Rac, Nani, Julie, and several more that I'll remember the moment I hit publish (as one does).<br/>THANK YOU all and THANK YOU to this whole fandom for welcoming me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Geralt’s sword landed with a soft thunk on the bed where he tossed it. The curses he grumbled under his breath and the frustrated way with which he poured himself ale from a pitcher painted a clear picture of the mood he was in. The small, round table wobbled when he slammed the pitcher back onto it, and he took a healthy swig of his ale.</p><p>Sitting on one of two beds in the room, Jaskier lifted an eyebrow awaiting a rant from the Witcher. </p><p>It was clear as day that the Law of Surprise hadn’t turned out to be what Geralt had hoped it would. Even if he claimed he didn’t believe in destiny, he’d just found himself inadvertently responsible for an unborn child. The anger and frustration wafted off Geralt’s every move and every huff as he paced the room they had been given for the night in Calanthe’s castle. </p><p>A mere few hours before the unfortunate event had happened, Geralt had said that he hadn’t wanted anyone to need him. Therefore, the Child of Surprise had hit him like a monster he’d been unable to fight off with his sword. Jaskier wished he could help alleviate Geralt’s anguish somehow. After all, not only was he the one who had needed the Witcher to be his bodyguard for the night, but he was also the one that had dragged  him to the royal event in the first place. Now, he had no idea how he would apologize. What if Geralt decided it was all Jaskier’s fault and forbade him to travel alongside him from now on? </p><p>The thought made cold sweat trickle down Jaskier’s back. He’d known there was more to Geralt than met the eye the moment he’d seen him. The harsh exterior was a mask he wore to ward off everyone who dared approach him. Jaskier prided himself on managing to have seen beyond that mask, and he hoped that Geralt’s trust in him wouldn’t waver after the evening that had taken place. </p><p>It would bring a tremendous sense of loss to Jaskier if he were to be forbidden to travel alongside Geralt. He would miss spending evenings by the fire in the woods talking, huddling together at night for warmth, or even applying ointment to the wounds Geralt acquired with every assignment... </p><p>Just mere hours before, Geralt had come back covered in Selkiemore guts with scratches and teeth marks on his back and backside, needing Jaskier’s help. He’d felt like a true, and only, friend to the Witcher and took the task upon himself with pleasure. His mind drifted for a moment, recalling the afternoon.</p><p>
  <em> With a heavy bag filled with coin in his hand, Geralt walked towards the room they had secured for the night. Before following his friend, Jaskier arranged for a bath to be prepared for the village's saviour. With a nod of understanding, the innkeeper clapped his hands to call for help and offered the additional amenity free of charge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There's chamomile ointment in my bag," were the first words Geralt uttered when Jaskier entered the room. His back was to Jaskier as he leaned with his palms splayed on a table in the corner of the room. The stench of his clothes reached Jaskier but didn't deter him from approaching. The bag in question was open at Geralt's feet and the aforementioned ointment was easy to find as they made use of it quite often. Whenever Geralt was hurt during his monster-killing endeavours, he needed the gentle application of chamomile in order to facilitate the healing process. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Shouldn't we wait for you to be a bit cleaner before—" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I can do it myself if you just help me out of these breeches," Geralt hissed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, no, it's fine. I'll do it,” Jaskier agreed quickly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Geralt pulled off the filthy shirt he was still wearing and tossed it onto a pile of clothes on the floor with a wet splat. Jaskier grimaced at both the sound and the stench, which his nostrils were slowly getting used to. The thud of a heavy belt hitting the floor told Jaskier it was time to do what he had agreed to.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stood behind the much larger, albeit not much taller, man and inspected his wide, muscled back covered in fresh, long scratches. It was hard to tell whether those were made by sharp teeth or nails, as Geralt was always vague in his descriptions of the monsters Jaskier had never laid his eyes upon. Judging from the fact that the creature was a water-dwelling one and capable of swallowing ships, Jaskier was inclined to think those were teeth marks he was about to tend to. Several broke the skin, making the wounds look like welts from a whip wielded with fury. It was a relief to know that the Selkiemore had gotten what it deserved for doing this to the White Wolf. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why can't you take your own breeches off?" Jaskier inquired, inspecting the expanse of skin before him, looking for stab wounds and more serious injuries.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It stings," growled Geralt without turning his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Where? Your arse?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes." The answer came through clenched teeth and Jaskier dared not respond with a clever remark, lest he be rushed out of the room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'll go slowly," he said, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Geralt's untied breeches. Carefully, he slid them off to reveal more scratches of the same kind on the roundness of Geralt's cheeks. Jaskier had seen his friend naked before but the beauty of his honed body never ceased to amaze him. He let himself revel in the view, knowing there were no grave wounds threatening the wellbeing of his friend. Geralt pulled his already-bare feet out of the breeches to let them be tossed on the pile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without a word, Jaskier reached for the glass vial and pulled the cork out with his teeth. After applying a moderate amount of ointment to his hand, he touched Geralt's lower back first.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A low growl filled the room, making Jaskier feel as if he were tending to a savage beast. Following the lines of broken skin, Jaskier's fingers moved to the taut skin on Geralt's bottom. He felt as if it were his time to growl, but with a feral need, as he gently massaged the chamomile into that perfect arse. The tightness of his breeches informed him that he enjoyed playing the healer a bit more than was required of him. His body responded with a wave of heat as he continued with his task, all the while imagining he was allowed to do the same under different circumstances. He would knead the lovely bum, then soothe it with kisses, licks… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, no, don't turn around," Jaskier yelped in panic as Geralt started to move. He didn't want his aroused state to become known. "Stay like this for a moment, I'll bring a bowl of water before the bath comes." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hurriedly, he grabbed the pile of filthy clothes and, holding it in front of his midriff, left the room. He bumped into a pretty girl with an ample bosom, the sight of which didn't help to alleviate his current predicament.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you want these washed?" She asked in a local accent. Clearly, she was working in this establishment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uhh, yes, yes please," he managed to choke out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'll take 'em." She reached for the bundle, but Jaskier insisted he'd carry it himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Upon depositing the clothes in the laundry area in the back, Jaskier washed his hands and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. The sun bled red as it set, a shade alluringly similar to that of the pert bum his hands had been caressing just moments before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaskier looked around and, surmising that everyone would rather enjoy a drink inside than wander into the back of the inn, loosened the string in front of his breeches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His back hit the wall the moment he palmed his erection and he had to stifle a yelp, in response to both the pain at his back and the pleasure at his own touch. Breathing heavily, he moved his hand in short, firm strokes, feeling that he wouldn’t need a lot of time to finish. Behind his closed eyelids, the image of Geralt’s bare bottom formed in a clear picture. In this fantasy, his friend was laying on the bed on his front, waiting for Jaskier to knead his taut muscles after the day’s monster-slaying activities. Jaskier imagined caressing Geralt’s backside with his hands, just as he’d done moments before in reality, but in his mind he went a bit further, dipping his index finger in between Geralt’s buttocks… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaskier came hard, biting his lip as his hand worked fast to finalise the pleasure. Spurts of his semen landed on a nearby bush, decorating it with the evidence of his attraction to his best friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Composing himself, Jaskier straightened his clothes and deemed himself ready to go back and face the real world in which Geralt was his very heterosexual and very emotionally constipated friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he returned to the shared room, Geralt was already sitting in a tub full of water. Disregarding the fact that he had forgotten to grab a bowl of water as promised, Jaskier took in the sight. Oh, how he wished he had the audacity to step into the water with the Witcher, but he knew that he should cease daydreaming about events that would never take place.  </em>
</p><p>Looking at Geralt, currently still pacing the room, Jaskier knew that he would never be able to stop daydreaming. However, what he could focus on now was figuring out how to help his friend. He wracked his brain as the Witcher kept tearing off the clothes Jaskier had procured for him to attend the royal party. Geralt hadn’t appreciated the difficulty he had encountered at finding any clothes that would fit the muscled frame. No, a scowling look was what Jaskier had received in lieu of thanks. The frustration with which the big man was undressing was not dissimilar to the desperation with which Jaskier had reached into his own breeches and relieved his need earlier in the day.</p><p>“I know what would help you!” Jaskier jumped to his feet and clapped his hands the moment an idea appeared in his head. Geralt took another sip of ale and offered a mild glare, saying nothing, which was enough for Jaskier to continue talking. “You should find yourself a woman.” He nodded once, proud of his suggestion. </p><p>“I don’t need a woman.” Geralt’s rumble indicated that he was neither in support of nor in opposition to the idea, but the subsequent cursing suggested he wasn’t in the mood for a discussion. Jaskier was able to read in between the cursing and grumbling to unearth the hidden meaning the Witcher had in mind: Geralt wasn’t a relationship sort, yet he wouldn’t say no to a good lay. </p><p>“Let me clarify then: you need a night of succulent pleasures, tender hands all over your body, gentle whispers in your ear, yet fire in the sheets.” Jaskier spun around, waving his hand as if he were reciting one of his poems. Writing a song about Geralt’s prowess wouldn’t be such a horrid idea, even if he would need a lot more research on the subject first. </p><p>Hearing the words made Geralt turn to him with an expression even stormier than before and Jaskier continued rapidly, before hearing a complete refusal. “Think about it.” He gestured to encompass the entirety of Geralt. “It could help with all the frustration coursing through you. I mean, look at me.” He opened his arms and twirled in a circle once. “I’m not grumbling or throwing swords around.”</p><p>“You can’t even lift a sword,” came the humourless retort. </p><p>“That’s beside the point,” Jaskier sighed dramatically.</p><p>“Just because you fuck everything that moves doesn’t mean I should,” Geralt fired, tearing off the last piece of fabric that covered his torso, leaving it bare and heaving. </p><p>“Oh, ouch! How deeply you hurt me!” Jaskier said with mock hurt, placing a palm on his chest. “I can help you. Look.” He took a step closer, showing his determination to help. “We could go back to the ballroom—I’m sure they’ve all resumed drinking by now, and,” he indicated the door Geralt had just stormed through, “you can just stand there and under no circumstance open your mouth. Tell me what you’re looking for in advance and I’ll pick one for you. Just bring your broody self and the women, and men for that matter, will throw themselves at you. I can tell them that story about—”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“—the story about that time you battled the creature with the ugly face, I can’t remember the name of it, and then saved everyone and—”</p><p>“I said, shut up, Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice boomed in the room, making the painting above the table rattle on the wall. Little did Geralt know that his outbursts didn’t scare Jaskier. On the contrary, he found them extremely enticing...</p><p>Jaskier lifted his chin up in defiance and looked straight at his friend.</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>In three long strides, Geralt was on him, pinning him to the wall, his strong hands merciless on Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier’s heartbeat accelerated to a rhythm of insanity. </p><p>“Or I—” Geralt ground his teeth as one of his hands moved to Jaskier’s neck, his powerful fingers wrapping around it in a warm embrace. </p><p>Jaskier’s breath came out in short bursts as his libido spiked, feeling his friend so close, his hand touching Jaskier’s skin... </p><p>“Or it will be you that I’ll take.” Geralt’s voice came out in a gravelly whisper, a quality that only Geralt possessed to that degree. Jaskier could feel all the blood drain from his brain and travel south as his hands wrapped around the meaty forearm in front of him. Geralt’s grip loosened a bit, but that was not Jaskier’s intention. Quite the opposite. He held onto Geralt’s forearm to keep it there. He looked up at the cruel-looking face of a man capable of so much goodness.</p><p>“No clever remark this time? Did the cat get your tongue, bard?” Geralt sneered, but his eyes remained soft, devoid of malice. Jaskier knew his friend well enough to see it, see what no one else could.  It was the mask he used to repel people so he wouldn’t hurt them, or more importantly, so they wouldn’t hurt him. </p><p>There was only one possible answer to Geralt’s question. Jaskier swallowed, his Adam’s apple brushing the inside of Geralt’s fist still around his neck, and poured all his sincerity into one word:</p><p>“Please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier and Geralt indulge in a night of pleasures that exceeds Jaskier's wildest dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt’s eyes blew wide as he seemed to consider stepping back. Instead, he let his hand slip to the crook of Jaskier’s neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he growled in disbelief, his eyes boring holes into Jaskier as if the sheer intensity of his gaze would give him answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> please.” Jaskier thrust his chin up and pronounced each word slowly as if speaking to someone who barely understood the language. Then again, Geralt didn’t speak often, nor was he spoken to; he didn’t hear the word ‘please’ unless it was from a foul fiend about to perish at Geralt’s sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had to make sure Geralt understood that he meant it. He levelled his gaze on the Witcher and placed his palms on the bare chest of the man who stood so still, as if a basilisk itself was looking at him and he was about to perish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just offered you the earthly delights of my body, to do as you please for the night. I want you to forget all your troubles and let your body immerse itself in carnal pleasures the likes of which…” Jaskier let his voice trail off as a feeling of dread washed over him. “Unless you don’t want me.” Was it possible that Geralt said the words as a threat and never considered their repercussions? It wouldn’t have been the first time that words thrown in the wind had gotten him to face consequences he hadn’t predicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt closed his eyes and filled his lungs with a long inhale of air, making his chest rise under Jaskier’s palms. Then with feeling, with heartfelt emotion, he succinctly said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bravo! You got the right idea!” Jaskier said with jovial enthusiasm, even though his legs were wobbling from the prospect before him as he read the lust shining in Geralt’s eyes. The frown on Geralt’s face smoothed and his expression filled with disbelief and longing all at once, as if he’d found something he hadn’t known he’d been looking for. Elation flooded Jaskier’s system at not being rejected by the one man he wanted so much to claim him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not diseased and I know you’re not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Geralt interrupted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier could feel Geralt’s calloused hands travel to cup his face, the touch burning impressions on his skin, sending heat to places still covered by unnecessary clothing. He waited patiently, not wanting to break the spell that seemed to bind them both. His heart pounded now probably four times faster than Geralt’s normally did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes met and held for what seemed to be a thousand years, as an unspoken conversation passed between them. Jaskier parted his lips to release a wanton gasp right before they were claimed by Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a touch at first, as if they both needed the time to accustom themselves to the idea. Except Jaskier had dreamt of this moment for far too long to waste any time. Tentatively, he sneaked his tongue out to feel the full, slightly chapped lips that he’d wanted to lick since the moment he’d laid eyes on them. Geralt released a small gasp and Jaskier used that opportunity to lick more boldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the tense muscles of Geralt’s body, Jaskier could feel that he was about to let go of his carefully crafted composure. The low sound coming from the Witcher was a prelude to an imminent attack. A fraction of a second later, Jaskier felt himself being crushed to the wall by a deliciously strong body as his mouth welcomed Geralt’s ferocious kiss with ardor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tasted of the ale he had been drinking moments before and a flavour that had to be uniquely him. Jaskier had never felt anything so divine grace his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could write a ballad about it, and sing it to whoever would listen, careful not to reveal his source of information, in case that was not Geralt’s wish. For now, however, he let himself be swept into the whirlwind of Geralt’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the animal some dared to call him, Geralt’s hands roamed over Jaskier’s body as the Witcher tore off Jaskier’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rip echoed through the room as Jaskier’s doublet went lax on him. Geralt muttered something about a “fucking bodice for men” and “idiotic lace” as he pulled and tore the layers Jaskier wore. His shirt was next, and even though Jaskier was fond of it, the need to see Geralt unwrap the gift he’d been offered with such hunger was a lot more enticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jaskier’s chest was naked, Geralt paused with his massive hands on Jaskier’s hips, over the fabric of his breeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop me anytime,” he said in a low rumble, his eyes on Jaskier’s bulge instead of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier knew there was nothing Geralt would want to do to him that he would refuse, but he nodded nonetheless. Realising Geralt couldn’t see the gesture, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I trust you. Now where do you want me— </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jaskier found himself being lifted off his feet as if he weighed nothing, and placed on the bed on his back. Geralt mumbled a curse encompassing the entirety of Jaskier’s leftover wardrobe and started with ridding Jaskier of his boots, then pulling his breeches off with a few quick moves. He tossed them aside and stood next to the bed. Geralt’s face was bathed in shadow of the candlelight behind him, when Jaskier looked up at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that was ho—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s breath was knocked out of him again when the Witcher climbed over him, and proceeded to kiss his jaw, his neck, his collarbone as if he were a man in a desert who had just found water. Jaskier wrapped his hands around Geralt, revelling in being the object of his desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt moved down Jaskier’s body, kissing, nipping, his greedy mouth peppering Jaskier’s skin with open-mouthed kisses. A hiss of pleasure left Jaskier’s lips when Geralt sucked one nipple into his mouth while taking the other between his forefinger and thumb. He’d never expected Geralt to be this attentive, but then again, he was a man used to doing a job properly or not at all—at least when it came to slaying monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was already convinced that he would have a lot of ballad material after this night. He already had beautiful lines forming in his head about heady romance and crumpled sheets. All his thoughts evaporated, however, when he felt Geralt’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet bollocks, Geralt!” Jaskier’s hands flew to his Witcher’s white hair, </span>
  <span>gripping it</span>
  <span>, as his body arched, inadvertently pushing his cock deeper. With a skill Jaskier wouldn’t have suspected Geralt capable of, the man sucked, swirling his tongue as he pulled off before enveloping Jaskier’s cock in the heat of his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud yelp filled the room and Jaskier realised it was him making the lewd noise that was quickly turning into a moan. “So good, Geralt... I’ll try to be quiet but— ohhhhhh—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stopped his ministrations and released Jaskier’s cock with an audible pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all the times I’ve told you to shut up and you never have, why do you want to be quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Geralt sounded genuinely curious as he lifted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because everyone will hear me; everyone will know what we’re doing… together.” Jaskier gave his friend a knowing look. He was willing to do anything to make Geralt continue, even if it meant staying quiet in order not to shame his Witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that bothers you?” Geralt questioned, clearly befuddled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! I assume you wouldn’t want people to think...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never cared what they think. It was you who painted my image with your songs. Are you afraid they won’t see me as I appear in your wild stories?” It was not anger but mild irritation in Geralt’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are like that. Well, some of the stories are a bit more colourful for the audience’s sake, but you are the same as I describe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could be the man you see me as,” Geralt scoffed. “Now, be as loud as you see fit. Tell me how it feels. Talk to me.” He closed the subject and went back to his self-imposed task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now it feels….oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt!” The Witcher took a firm hold of Jaskier’s balls and sucked his cock all the way to the back of his throat in one fluid motion. “So good, so good,” Jaskier moaned, revelling in the incredible sensation of Geralt’s mouth sliding down on his cock until his lips touched Jaskier’s abdomen, showcasing a skill not many of his previous lovers had possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely Jaskier was dreaming. He must have hit his head and was now unconscious, dreaming of the impossible, of his deepest desires coming to life. Except no dream could ever feel this exquisite. Tingling spread from his groin through his whole body and he started panting, his eyes drifting closed as he neared the climax of his pleasure. Jaskier’s eyes flew open and he tightened his grip on Geralt’s hair. “I’m close!” He moaned, welcoming the pleasure about to wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Geralt’s mouth was gone, leaving Jaskier whimpering on the brink of orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet,” Geralt growled in lieu of clarification as he tossed Jaskier’s legs over his wide shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if his body screamed with frustration, Jaskier calmed down from his near-orgasmic high enough to see the logic of Geralt’s actions. After all, it was him that was supposed to help Geralt wind down, not the other way round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier felt himself being pulled to the edge of the bed. Before he managed to form a protest, tell the Witcher that they should switch in the pleasure-taking, he felt Geralt’s mouth sucking tiny kisses onto his inner thigh. He moaned, letting Geralt decide what he wanted to do. Luckily for him, the Witcher had a pretty good idea what that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier cried out in pleasure mixed with surprise the moment Geralt’s tongue swiped over his entrance. Grappling for the sheets at his sides, he tried not to writhe as pleasure hit him anew with the swift moves of Geralt’s tongue. He alternated his movements with the flat of his tongue and then licked with just the tip in various directions, as if writing beautiful words with focus and determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before… ahhh!” Jaskier exclaimed with realisation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tend to underestimate how long I’ve been walking this hellhole of a world, bard.” Geralt lifted his head to look up from between Jaskier’s parted legs. Looking at the Witcher, hair dishevelled and face smeared in his own saliva after he was energetically licking Jaskier’s intimate parts, Jaskier felt he could come then and there just from the view alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, it had never occurred to him that just because Geralt seemed to have been interested in women during the relatively short time they’d known each other, it didn’t mean he had never tasted the pleasures of the male gender, or rather any gender or species, had to offer. From the surety of his movements and </span>
  <span>his cock-sucking skills</span>
  <span> , Jaskier could surmise that his Witcher was not a stranger to the act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wicked smile, Geralt licked his lips and disappeared from view again. Jaskier’s lewd moans echoed in the room and he bit his fist to stifle them as he felt his friend's tongue lick skillfully around his entrance, the tip of his tongue sliding inside just slightly. Then, vaguely remembering that he wasn’t supposed to stay quiet this time, he let his voice carry. The words that flew from his mouth were jumbled phrases of praise for Geralt’s skill, and how good he made him feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s stubble deliciously scratched the delicate skin of Jaskier’s buttocks and inner thighs, adding to the glorious sensations of the Witcher’s tongue and his strong hands holding Jaskier’s thighs apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier whimpered in frustration when Geralt stopped all his ministrations. A shuffling noise from under the bed indicated that he’d reached for his bag and soon enough, Jaskier heard the pop of a cork from a bottle. The smell of lavender reached his nostrils, and he relaxed, anticipating what was coming next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Geralt’s fingers spread the lavender oil behind his sac before one digit prodded for entrance. Jaskier arched, his body overwhelmed by the delicate, yet sure touch. Geralt pinned Jaskier to the bed with his free hand on Jaskier’s abdomen to prevent him from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” The Witcher growled, his eyes filled with lust, searching for answers in Jaskier’s expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never!” Jaskier panted, trying to keep still while his body fought the urge to thrust for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, bard,” came a hedonistic growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you inside me...” Jaskier mewled, </span>
  <span>desperately trying to inch his hips closer</span>
  <span> to Geralt’s hand. But his wriggling was to no avail as he was still pinned under Geralt’s strong hand as he waited for Jaskier to elaborate. “I want your fingers, your cock! Just don’t make me wait....Ohhhhhhh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prolonged sound left him until there was no air in his lungs and he had to gasp for more as Geralt’s finger finally breached his entrance. He felt the thick digit moving in circles, spreading the oil, stretching him. His hands grappled for the sheets again, anything to steady himself as the initial feeling of fullness turned into a need for more. The headboard was too far to reach with his hands, and for a moment he wished his wrists were tied to it with a long rope, one he could hold on to. Geralt’s touch felt devine, but Jaskier was a greedy bastard and he was not above begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, I need more!” he yelled into the beautifully adorned ceiling above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second finger joined the first in a sensuous swirl inside his body, making Jaskier stay still as he accustomed himself to the delicious intrusion. Geralt’s thick fingers were long and moved purposefully, seeking their destination. Even if Jaskier had doubted Geralt’s experience with men before, he would be devoid of any doubts now, after the Witcher found his prostate with ease. Jaskier’s needy sounds as Geralt massaged his sweet spot were the likes he’d never heard himself make. He wasn’t ashamed of them, however, just the opposite; he wanted Geralt to know how he sounded when he gave himself away with absolute abandon. Among the moans, his poetic brain spewed pieces of a ballad about Geralt’s dexterity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Geralt’s fingers found a rhythm inside Jaskier, his mouth travelled back to Jaskier's cock. The sensations were unparallelled as the low rumble that started in the Witcher’s chest vibrated straight to Jaskier’s cock. For the second time that night, he was about to come, but he was aware that was not the plan. He took several deep breaths and worked his abdominal muscles to delay his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Geralt! Fuck me, or I’ll come with right now, I swear!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burly man didn’t need </span>
  <span>telling twice</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier whimpered at the absence of Geralt’s big fingers inside him and his hot mouth on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With what felt like gargantuan effort, he lifted his head to watch Geralt tear off his breeches and release his sizable erection. It swung heavily from his body as he rounded the bed to stand next to Jaskier’s head. The tip was wet with precome and Jaskier licked his lips, wanting to taste it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he opened his mouth and looked up at his friend. Geralt’s ruggedly handsome face was bathed with lust as he palmed his cock to guide it to Jaskier’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t look as big in Geralt’s massive palm, but up close, Jaskier had to strain to open his mouth wide enough. He tasted the salty sweetness of the round head as he swirled his tongue around it. Gently grabbing Jaskier’s hair, Geralt slid his cock halfway into Jaskier’s mouth, stopping right before hitting the back of his throat. Jaskier moaned around it, then sucked as it slid in and out of his mouth. Geralt’s low sounds of approval added to the hedonistic need burning inside him. As much as he wanted to spend hours worshipping Geralt’s cock with his mouth, his body was screaming for release. He whimpered and thrust his hips, prompting Geralt to move back to where he wanted him most. Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Geralt pulled out to lean over Jaskier and capture his mouth in a fast, heady kiss. Their tongues chased each other for just a moment as Geralt’s stubble scratched against Jaskier’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if a night like never happened between them again, Jaskier would cherish the memory forever. When Geralt broke the kiss, Jaskier’s gaze followed his friend’s movements and he felt his mouth water at the sight of Geralt spreading the lavender oil on his cock. If he were a painter, he would love to capture Geralt’s likeness like this; naked, proud, and with his massive cock in his hand. His white hair came undone covering part of his face, and the light from behind him added to the surreal picture of diamond-in-the-rough beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention Geralt had paid him this evening made Jaskier forget now and again that it was his idea to help the Witcher relax, not the opposite. A thought struck him and he turned around onto all fours, presenting his backside to the Witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can imagine I’m someone else this way, if that’s better for you.” Jaskier let his thoughts fly out of his mouth then squeezed his eyes shut, realising he didn’t want to hear the reply to his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Geralt stopped moving with a hand on Jaskier’s hip, and Jaskier knew he had no choice but to clarify and make it seem as if he wouldn’t mind that scenario at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like to imagine it’s someone else in your bed, me being on my knees would make it easier… After all, I did offer you—” Jaskier tried to hide the hurt in his voice at the thought. He couldn’t even look at Geralt over his shoulder in case his assumption was correct, afraid to see relief in the Witcher’s features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a strong grip on his hips and found himself being flipped again. He lay on his back and held his breath as Geralt climbed on the bed between his legs and leaned over him until their foreheads met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” his voice came out in a breathless whisper, barely louder than the thud of his heart in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here with you, for you.” Geralt’s loose hair tickled Jaskier’s face as the man shook his head. “It’s you I want,” he growled in a whisper and Jaskier could feel the tip of Geralt’s cock nudging his entrance. “How could you think otherwise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt captured his lips in a hungry kiss, stealing his breath, his mind, and his soul in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned at the same time his Witcher did, his hands travelling to Geralt’s hair and his back respectively. Geralt’s tongue swept over his, as the head of his cock finally slipped inside. Jaskier’s mewl was lost in Geralt’s mouth and he wanted to scream that it wouldn't fit, but he knew he wanted Geralt’s cock inside him too much to stop now. Geralt pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead on Jaskier’s again. The slight burn was a sweet prelude to the languid slide of Geralt’s cock deeper into Jaskier, before he retracted and slid in a bit further. Their breaths mingled, their sweaty bodies were as close together as if they were one, as they tried to find a rhythm together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier lifted his hips so his Witcher could slide into him all the way to the hilt. The glorious fullness, the feel of Geralt deep inside him was making him dizzy and he mumbled praise again, not caring if his words were coherent or not, as long as Geralt would know how sublime his body felt to Jaskier. It was the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt gliding in and out of his body that brought him close to the edge of orgasm within moments. His body was on fire and he hoped Geralt was close too so they could explode together. Except, at the most unfortunate moment, Geralt stopped, unmoving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? Geralt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white mane of Geralt’s tousled hair shook for no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good... you feel so good… I’m afraid I’ll break you.” His rumbly voice was full of tenderness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Jaskier said, but what he thought was that he didn’t care if he was to be broken, if it meant that they could do this together even once. “Now move or I’ll go insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded and started a slow retract before he thrust all the way in with a rapid movement. Their bodies slapped loudly and Jaskier yelped in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than in the wildest of my dreams… Geralt…” he panted, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of moving like the feral and angry being he looked like, Geralt’s motions were controlled. His hips undulated, driving his cock in deep then back out a torturously delicious rhythm. He was propped on one arm next to Jaskier’s head while the other disappeared between their bodies. Geralt took a firm grip of Jaskier’s cock, and the purposeful slide of Geralt’s fist matching the thrusts of his hips made Jaskier feel as if he were about to leave his body and fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, Jaskier.” The words whispered above his lips were a command his body obeyed immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s body was engulfed by flames that licked him from the inside out as he swam in the sea of pleasure that Geralt’s body and attention gave him. He dug his short nails into Geralt’s back and chanted his friend’s name until his throat was sore and Geralt collapsed on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held on to each other until Jaskier couldn’t breathe and he prompted the rock of a man to roll off of him. Geralt did, his cock sliding out of Jaskier in the process. He lay on his side and put an arm over Jaskier’s chest, then his fingers slid down to where Jaskier’s release covered his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier lay like a rag doll; every muscle relaxed, unable to move as he watched Geralt scoop his semen with his fingers and put them in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were able, he would get hard again at the sight of Geralt closing his eyes to the taste of Jaskier’s release as he sucked it from his fingers. The brooding hulk of a man was a sensual, attentive, and erotic beast that no one would probably ever accuse him of being. The Witcher was so different in bed to Jaskier than he was to everyone else on a daily basis; Jaskier’s heart swelled at the thought that he was privileged to see him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt was also indestructible in the bedroom as well as beyond it. While Jaskier’s body was lax and satiated, with no prospect or willingness of movement in the near future, Geralt showed no signs of near exhaustion as he leaned over Jaskier. With a long swipe of his tongue, he cleaned the remnants of Jaskier’s orgasm, making him hiss when Geralt’s tongue swirled over the over-sensitive tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still silent, Geralt got up to bring a bowl of water and cleaning rags that had been placed in the room for them before. He cleaned Jaskier’s cock first, then his sac and between his bottocks, paying special attention to the sore ring of Jaskier’s entrance. With another rag he cleaned himself, and it was a feat for Jaskier to watch him wash himself so thoroughly, even if his backside had stayed intact for this night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Analysing the night was not what he should be doing, yet a bard’s brain did what it wanted. If Geralt was so experienced, he must have tried other things. Jaskier’s curiosity knew no bounds but he was too tired to start what could be a long conversation. What was more, he didn’t want to change the perfect post-coital mood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, he hoped that Geralt would come back to his bed instead of going to his own. They usually slept huddled together only in the woods, to preserve heat, but there hadn’t been a night before when Jaskier needed Geralt’s body close as he did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released a breath of relief when his Witcher climbed back into bed with him, bringing fresh sheets from his own bed. He placed himself behind Jaskier who now lay on his side, his mind still reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s just this one night and it’s fine. I won’t be weird about it, I promise. But you can be sure that I will always be by your side if you change your mind, if you need me. If you never do, that’s still absolutely fine, just so you know—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier...” Geralt’s sleepy growl broke through his verbal diarrhea. “Shut up and sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon uttering that order, Geralt flopped his gigantic arm over Jaskier and pulled him close to his chest, sharing the heat of his body. Even if Jaskier wanted to move away, he had absolutely no wiggle room to do so. However, he wanted nothing more than to stay with his back to the Witcher and his body enveloped in Geralt’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier could feel Geralt’s still-hard cock snuggled shallowly along the crease of his arse cheeks. He had felt Geralt come, he’d felt his cock pulse inside himself, he’d felt and seen the evidence of his release. How was Geralt still hard? Wasn’t he satisfied enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, stop overthinking and sleep. You need the rest,” said Geralt into Jaskier’s hair before he inhaled deeply and tightened his embrace even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to quiet his brain, Jaskier promised himself to ask adequate questions the next day. If Geralt still wanted to acknowledge what happened. What if he wouldn’t? A low rumble in Geralt's chest indicated that he was aware that Jaskier still wasn’t trying to fall asleep. Jaskier could feel the vibration of the sound on his back and he smiled to himself before his eyes fluttered closed, his body relaxing completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the even breathing pattern, Geralt had fallen asleep even quicker than him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning to post ch3 next Friday (the 17th). It will contain a morning after and well, you know what this fic is about XD<br/>Thank you for reading, kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after a lust-filled night, it's time for Jaskier and Geralt to talk about what it meant for them both.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“I need this conversation. They say silence is golden. Maybe it is, although I’m not sure it’s worth that much. It has its price certainly; you have to pay for it.”</p><p>—Geralt of Rivia, The Last Wish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke up cold and immediately searched for Geralt with his hand, but the place next to him in bed was empty. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his head. </p><p>He could recall last night with utmost clarity; the gentleness with which Geralt treated him as they touched foreheads and looked into each other's eyes while his magnificent cock slid deep inside Jaskier. As he shifted now, he felt sore  even though Geralt had prepared him with astounding care. He was glad for the lingering pain; it would remind him of the night before for at least another day. He wondered if Geralt would be able to look at him, if he’d be able to continue to travel with him, or would they have to part ways, shame and regret on Geralt’s part leaving them unable to coexist after the steamy night that had transpired? </p><p>Just as he was huddling into the covers and assuming the foetal position, he heard a metallic clink. As if touched by a hot iron, he sprang to a sitting position and looked around the room.</p><p>His eyes landed on a naked Geralt in front of a full-length mirror, leaning over to slather soap on his face as he reached into a bowl of water on the chair next to him. He picked up a foldable straight razor from inside the bowl and the same clink that had made Jaskier sit up sounded again as the blade touched the metal bowl. </p><p>Jaskier wanted to yell “you’re still here!” in surprise and elation, but no words came out as he took in the sight of Geralt’s bare skin marred with scars, all of which he wanted to trace with his fingertips and kiss softly. He knew the stories behind almost every single one of them. </p><p>“Is princess Jaskier finally awake?” Geralt spoke, without looking his way or stopping what he was doing.</p><p>Jaskier gasped, flabbergasted, unsure whether or not that was an insult. Coming from Geralt it probably was intended as one. </p><p>“We’re not in a hurry and I could use some sleep,” he sassed back, hoping Geralt knew exactly what he was implying. </p><p>“Mmmm,” said Geralt succinctly as he inspected his jaw for a place to attack with the razor next. Jaskier knew that face better than his own and could see that Geralt was about to butcher that shave.</p><p>“Give me that.” Jaskier hopped off the bed and padded barefooted to his friend. “Your giant paws are not fit to shave with properly.” He extended one hand for the razor, the other perched on his cocked hip helping to convey his message. Only then did he realise that he hadn’t even thought of getting dressed. </p><p>“And your hands are?” Geralt met Jaskier’s gaze in the mirror as if daring him to say something stupid. Then again, he always looked at him that way.</p><p>“Yes, and you bloody well know it.” It wouldn’t be the first time he’d lent Geralt a hand at shaving. Jaskier’s extended palm didn’t waver, but as his eyes took in the image of the both of them naked in the mirror he realised that, this time, the shaving scenario looked a bit different. Suddenly, he had the urge to put on a shirt, however that would be a cowardly move. </p><p>“As you wish.” Geralt folded the razor and handed it to Jaskier, who laid it back on the chair next to the bowl of warm water, then marched to the table in the corner of the room to retrieve another chair.</p><p>Draped over it was a fresh shirt. On second thought, Geralt had already seen him at his worst, so perhaps putting on a shirt wasn’t so cowardly. It would at least help him focus on the task at hand as opposed to thinking about getting his naked body as close to Geralt’s as possible. He pulled the shirt over his head only to realise it wasn’t his. Geralt’s garment was much too big, but it felt good on him nonetheless. </p><p>He dragged the chair back towards the big oaf and placed it in front of the mirror with a thump.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>Geralt did so a lot more gracefully than his build suggested he should have been able to. He’d always been light on his feet and skilled at staying quiet, as he had proven this morning. </p><p>Jaskier picked up the razor and washed it in the bowl before bringing it to Geralt’s face. He looked at his friend in the mirror, who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest as he titled his head to the side to give Jaskier better access. </p><p>Starting at mid-throat, Jaskier slid the blade over Geralt’s skin in one fluid motion, relishing the way the sharp blade dragged over Geralt’s stubble. He rinsed it in the bowl and repeated the process. Another perk of wearing the shirt, Jaskier realised, was that his cock was somewhat hidden as it swelled in response to the look of a naked Geralt sitting compliant.</p><p>The shirt’s hem brushed at Geralt’s knees when Jaskier had to lean in close to shave above his upper lip. When he straightened up, he chanced a glance at Geralt’s lap and couldn’t help but notice that Geralt’s body was responding to his proximity as well. He chose to ignore it for now, and proceeded with perfecting his shave to make it as close as possible, as his head swam with images of the previous evening and the repercussions it might bring to their friendship.</p><p>“We’re good then?” Jaskier asked before he slid the blade along Geralt’s neck again, holding his head back by the freshly-shaved chin. He then released Geralt’s face and met his gaze in the mirror.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” The Witcher seemed genuinely confused.</p><p>“Last night… I want to know if you regret it.”</p><p>“Is that why you asked me the question with a blade at my throat?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Geralt grunted with amusement before he grew serious again as Jaskier rounded the chair to look at his friend face to face. Geralt’s yellow eyes seemed impossibly huge as he looked up. They were filled with certainty, and Jaskier swallowed audibly, waiting for the answer, his stomach clenching as if readying for a blow—but this time it would be the non-physical kind.</p><p>In a languid motion, Geralt uncrossed his arms and slid his calloused fingertips up along the outside of Jaskier’s thighs until he reached Jaskier’s buttocks. Shivers travelled through Jaskier at the touch as a soft gasp left his lips. He wanted to step away so he could hear the Witcher’s answer first, but he couldn’t deny himself the feel of Geralt’s firm grip on him. </p><p>“I try not to dwell on regrets,” Geralt said, then paused as if torturing Jaskier on purpose. “If I had any, last night wouldn’t be one of them.” </p><p>Jaskier felt weightless, as if a rock that had been crushing him until now had suddenly been lifted. With his free hand, he touched Geralt’s cheek, then danced his fingertips down to Geralt’s clavicle. He took hold of the wolf medallion and pulled gently as he leaned in for a kiss. Abandoning all hesitation, he let himself take what his Witcher had to offer. Geralt’s hands guided Jaskier’s hips forward to straddle his lap, and their kiss deepened as the fire from the night before began to rekindle. But Jaskier needed more time to process what Geralt had said in order to fully believe that his heart wouldn’t metaphorically be ripped out from his chest and crushed in Geralt’s fist.</p><p>“I could shave you here,” Jaskier said playfully, breaking the kiss and moving his hips to indicate the area he was talking about. </p><p>“Now?” </p><p>“I know how you hate the hair there when you’re in the saddle, and I happened to notice that it’s started growing back.” Jaskier brought the razor between them and closed it with a metallic sound. Geralt’s gaze followed his movements as he remained silent. “Don’t you trust me?” Jaskier smiled cheekily.</p><p>“I do.” Geralt’s expression turned grave. He closed his eyes and inhaled before he opened them again on a slow exhale. “And that’s what scares me.” </p><p>Jaskier tried to think of a clever remark to lighten the mood, but the words he’d just heard echoed in his head so loudly that he was unable to speak. Was Geralt afraid Jaskier would hurt him, yet he still trusted him? Or was he afraid to be hurt in a way that was a lot harder to recover from? Jaskier wanted to yell that he would never hurt Geralt emotionally, but if that was not the meaning the Witcher had in mind, he would only make a fool of himself. Jaskier knew his own heart was lost and that Geralt had the power to not only break it but crush it beyond repair. He needed more time to understand to what degree the feeling was reciprocated, if at all. </p><p>“Shaving is yet another tool in my vast skill set.” Jaskier smiled, turning fear into silliness, the way he always had. “So don’t be afraid, and let me make your balls as smooth as a baby’s bottom!” With theatrical flair, he dropped the razor into the bowl with a loud clunk and stood up, extending his hand to Geralt. “Oh stop looking like a lamb being led to slaughter.” </p><p>“I might as well be one,” Geralt remarked, but placed his hand in Jaskier’s as he rose.</p><p>“Nah, that would make me the wolf.” Jaskier grinned, looking over his shoulder as he led Geralt by the hand. The sarcastic grunt coming from Geralt let Jaskier know that the light atmosphere was back in place. </p><p>Once they made the four steps to the bed, he looked at their joined hands and marvelled at how they fit together, how the small gesture perfectly described how Jaskier felt about their friendship. Reluctantly he let go to push Geralt towards the bed. </p><p>“Sit on the edge of the bed and then lie back… Excellent! If you always listened to me like that, life would be so much easier.”</p><p>“That’s never going to happen.”</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>“Both.” </p><p>Jaskier scoffed and placed his hands on Geralt’s thick, muscled thighs to spread them a bit. </p><p>“Don’t move.” </p><p>He picked up another of the four metal bowls that had been prepared for them from the table and walked carefully with it, so not to spill the water inside. Spending a night in a castle had its aesthetic and sanitary perks, that was certain. He didn’t miss that part of his life, however, as riding along with Geralt was a lot more adventurous. He retrieved the razor and washed it thoroughly, then took a fresh cloth from the stack on the table and a new bar of soap. Deeming himself prepared, he lathered the soap over Geralt’s groin, trying to approach the task with calm ease.</p><p>“Now, don’t flinch.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>With sure movements, Jaskier handled the easy part at the top, avoiding touching Geralt’s cock to move it out of place as much as possible to avoid distraction. </p><p>“You’ll have to move a bit further and put your feet on the bed,” he instructed.</p><p>Geralt didn’t move. </p><p>“I can stop now, but you’ll never know how soft your balls could be…” he let his words trail off as he met Geralt’s gaze from between the man’s legs. The Witcher looked sheepish, and Jaskier found it so endearing he had to refrain himself from climbing over Geralt to pepper his face with tiny kisses.</p><p>Geralt moved a metre back to accommodate his legs. Jaskier nudged them wider, his eyes roaming over his handywork and the sizable, heavy cock, now half-hard, lying over Geralt’s abdomen. How he wished he could just take it into his mouth and…</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s great. I’ll get to it.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t move a muscle when the blade slid over his sac as Jaskier held it gently to the side with the other hand. His mind provided him with more details of the night before, and he deemed the moment the perfect opportunity to ask Geralt to elaborate. </p><p>“Last night, why did you tell me to talk, when normally you always tell me to shut up?”</p><p>“Funny you’re asking me questions like that with a razor to my balls.”</p><p>“That way, I’ll know you’ll be honest.” Jaskier skillfully moved the blade again and rinsed it without looking up.</p><p>“Your voice does things to me,” Geralt admitted with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“What things?” Jaskier stopped his movements and straightened from his kneeling position on the floor to look along Geralt’s body to his face.</p><p>Geralt took a hold of his cock, squeezed it, then gave it a tug before releasing it to lay on his abdomen. </p><p>“Oh…” Jaskier received the message.</p><p>“Can you understand now that when I need to focus, I can’t have you distracting me with your voice like that?”</p><p>“But you’ve never complimented me and you said—”</p><p>“You know better than anyone that some things are better left unsaid for a lot of reasons.”</p><p>Jaskier processed the words, analysing all the times he’d been told to be quiet as he continued working towards smoothing the large and heavy sac in his hand. Once he was done, he proceeded to groom behind it and between Geralt’s cheeks. With short and quick moves, he worked the area until it looked as smooth as he’d promised. He washed the parts he’d shaved thoroughly, maybe a bit more than necessary, sliding the soft cloth gently over Geralt’s balls and over his perineum, eliciting an unexpected low purr from the Witcher. He was shocked at the openness with which Geralt gave in to his touch, as the way he was acting now was not the same as when he needed Jaskier’s help to apply healing ointment. This time, Jaskier’s touch wasn’t a necessity, and yet Geralt welcomed it with quiet submission. The whole process had been no small torture to Jaskier, and by now his cock was wet with precome, his body needing to release the pent up lust caused by the razor-flirting. </p><p>“Was last night how you imagined?” Geralt asked, still lying flat, hands behind his head and his legs wide open even though Jaskier had already finished and put the bowl aside. </p><p>Jaskier tapped Geralt’s legs to indicate that he was done and Geralt positioned them more comfortably. Then he dried his hands and sat by Geralt’s hip on the bed, wanting to answer honestly, and to Geralt’s face, not his genitals.</p><p>“It was better… a lot better, but different than I imagined.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Jaskier didn't know what to say, nor how to proceed. He didn’t want to ruin the fragile intimacy they’d finally built last night after so many years of his yearning by blabbing something stupid.</p><p>“Fine, I'll wait until you write a ballad about it,” Geralt sighed, clearly feigning disinterest. </p><p>“You’re really not playing, Geralt? I mean, last night was great but I don’t want you to think I’ll be needy now. Don’t do this just for me. I don’t want it like that.” Jaskier had to clear his throat as his voice was far from steady as he spoke.</p><p>“You’ll make me spell it out for you?” Geralt sat to face Jaskier. “It’s you who never seems to need me for anything other than protection. Your sly sausage was doing just fine before I came along.” Geralt’s voice was stern but gentle, a mix Jaskier was used to.</p><p>“You can have anyone, look at you!” Jaskier indicated Geralt’s body, honed to perfection. “Why would you… why...” Jaskier swallowed and bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. </p><p>“I could say the same thing about you.” Geralt moved Jaskier’s fringe off his forehead with his fingertips. “I don’t want just anyone. I’ve had my share. I’ve had my fun and it got boring after a while. It had been boring for a long time, until you barged into my life from out of nowhere to spread chaos and sunshine into my routine. It’s not just my cock that wants you, bard,” he shook his head, making loose hair fall over his face. “Fuck.” </p><p>Jaskier pulled Geralt’s medallion again and their lips met. Instead of spelling it out, Geralt managed to pour his meaning into the kiss, and Jaskier said all those same things back to him with a swirl of his tongue in the Witcher’s mouth. He could feel Geralt’s lust, but also the gentle confirmation of a feeling that went much deeper than that. </p><p>“Fine.” Jaskier broke the kiss and thrust his chin up, ready to voice his fantasies. “Just the day before I had a very vivid daydream rooted in reality.”</p><p>“What was it?” Geralt’s kiss-swollen lips lifted into a small smile as his eyes shone with interest.</p><p>“Your arse. All mine to play with.” Jaskier lifted his hand and squeezed the air as if it were Geralt’s bum. “It’s probably because it’s something that would never happen even if we—”</p><p>“Why not? He likes it.” Geralt motioned to his fully erect cock twitching on his abdomen. </p><p>“Oh, the big wolf likes it?” Jaskier grinned, elation coursing through him at the return of their daily banter but on a more sexual ground than usual.</p><p>“Don't give him names,” Geralt growled playfully.</p><p>“Why not? It's very fitting.”</p><p>“No it’s—” Geralt stopped and grunted in resignation. “And then what happened in your daydream?” He looked to Jaskier for more details as silence fell. “Well I'll be damned, the shameless bard is blushing.” </p><p>“I’m not shameless!” Jaskier gasped, feigning disbelief. “Although, I know why you would think that… It’s only because even when I just think of it…” He righted himself under the shirt as an explanation. “Well, the fantasy started to bloom when you were stabbed in the back once and I gave you a cloth bath, and then last night it strengthened when I applied the chamomile... so I imagined that, and then how I could knead your arse and continue to… Oh, there are so many things I dreamed of doing to you, Geralt.”</p><p>“Then do them,” Geralt said without a hint of hesitation in his voice.</p><p>“Don’t make promises you may not want to keep.” Jaskier said sternly, needing to be sure Geralt really wanted this, before Jaskier would unleash his fantasies on his friend. </p><p>Geralt lay back again, hands behind his head as he looked down his body as his legs fell open again in a wanton invitation.</p><p>“I mean it.” He looked up and his face was full of lust. “But Jaskier, you’ll have to promise me that once you start, you won’t stop.”</p><p>“I promise,” Jaskier breathed, his heart racing.</p><p>“One more thing, bard… Don't be gentle.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nenneke, peeved, shrugged her shoulders. 'I can't understand that friendship. He's your absolute opposite.'<br/>'Opposites attract.'<br/>'Obviously. There, he's coming,' she indicated with her head. 'Your famous poet.'<br/>'He really is a famous poet, Nenneke. Surely you're not going to claim you've never heard his ballads.'<br/>'I've heard them.' The priestess winced. 'Yes, indeed. Well, I don't know much about it, but maybe the ability to jump from touching lyricism to obscenities so easily is a talent (...)”<br/>- excerpt from The Last Wish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re serious… Geralt…” Jaskier let the astonishment in his voice be known, frowning at his best friend, splayed on the bed, who had just asked to be carnally pleasured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of pretending, Jaskier. You let me take care of you out there in the wild. Take care of me today. If you choose to do so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, when you put it like that, it seems quite fair.” Jaskier decided to take him at his word. He grinned and let Geralt drag him by the shirt so that Jaskier straddled his lower abdomen. Jaskier had always felt at ease in Geralt’s company, but since the night before, since the mind-blowing sex they had, they seemed to have reached the next stage of their friendship and Jaskier could hardly contain his elation at the development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing my shirt.” Geralt’s eyes bore into the untied opening of the garment sitting loosely on Jaskier’s narrower frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just there!” Jaskier’s voice rose in pitch as he remembered his brief panic at being completely naked when he’d reached for the garment at hand, “and if you hadn’t thrown it</span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Geralt interrupted Jaskier’s attempt at explanation, causing his voice to die in his throat. Geralt’s hands travelled under the shirt and over Jaskier’s back, his sword-calloused hands deliciously scratching Jaskier’s soft skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Geralt confirmed, and Jaskier arched under the touch. “It will smell of you….” The words, and the feeling of being the object of Geralt's desire that came with them, caused Jaskier’s toes to curl. “But now, I want to see you. Not a glimpse of you by the stream, not when you change your bloody shirt </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> but for no other purpose than for me to look at you properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that you’ve been ogling me, then?” Jaskier teased playfully. “Naughty witcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his arms up so that Geralt could slide the shirt off of him. He was trying to keep the atmosphere light, because if he let Geralt’s words sink in, he would melt into a puddle of unrequited love. Although, it had just occurred to him, that maybe, just maybe, his love had a chance to be reciprocated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once naked, his legs framing Geralt's hips, Jaskier's cock was visible as it lay erect, the head touching Geralt’s abdomen. Despite that, Jaskier’s ease didn’t waver; there was a fiery need in Geralt’s appreciative gaze as he took in Jaskier’s naked body in the bright morning light streaming in from the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s fingers tentatively slid through the coarse hair on Jaskier’s chest, and his eyes followed the movements of his hand, as if he were looking at Jaskier for the first time and wanted to savour it. The mere thought of this moment being significant to Geralt sent Jaskier’s insides into a fluttery swirl of warm affection. His chest rose and fell under Geralt’s palm as he took in the near-reverent touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what do you want me to do?” Jaskier asked, ready for anything if it meant experiencing more of the tenderness mixed with desire that wafted off of Geralt's every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unleash the power of your imagination. You must have plenty of ideas in your head, judging by the way you looked at me last night, and how you’re looking at me now. I know you </span>
  <span>– </span>
  <span>I can see the feral side you hide. I see how you conceal your pain, how you hide being misunderstood...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you would know,” Jaskier quipped, surprised at the turn of Geralt’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... behind happy smiles, and a free attitude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay, you don’t have that going for you.” Jaskier smirked good-humouredly, when in fact he felt more naked after hearing Geralt’s words than he had when he'd been stripped of the shirt. Jaskier had known Geralt was incredibly perceptive, however his quiet demeanor usually meant he kept his observations to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had once overheard Geralt talking about their friendship with someone. He’d said that opposites attract, which Jaskier thought was a truth on an unprecedented level when it came to them. However, Jaksier was sure it was more than that. Deep down, they had more in common than the naked eye might spot. They were like two different shades of paint that, when mixed together, created a unique colour of their own. Jaskier held on to the hope that there would come a day for them to see the common ground; to share the scars of the past they had each hidden deep inside, rather than those visible on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Jaskier traced the long scar on Geralt’s right shoulder with a fingertip, then a jagged one under his right pectoral. </span>
  <span>Still straddling Geralt,</span>
  <span> he leaned in to kiss them slowly, one by one, recalling how he’d put salve on each of the wounds after Geralt had come back to him hurt, bleeding but victorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to devour you, Geralt.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And worship you until you think you’re on another plane, so you’d know how much you mean to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier placed another open-mouthed kiss on Geralt’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m marred,” Geralt rumbled, the sound vibrating in his chest as Jaskier was kissing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are marks of a fighter</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just scars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All scars are marks of a survivor, Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing</span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jaskier lifted his index finger, interrupting Geralt. “You’re constantly putting yourself in danger for others.” He knew by now that it wasn’t just the thrill of the fight that drove Geralt. He was punishing himself for something, and frankly, that scared Jaskier, but he was determined to slowly make sure that Geralt knew how precious his life was to him. “You save more lives than you destroy. These,” Jaskier kissed another scar, “are…” another kiss, “...beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly poet,” Geralt huffed, but his face retained the small smile that had been playing on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moved his kisses downward, following the dusting of hair on Geralt’s chest. He kissed a scar on the right hip, carefully avoiding Geralt’s cock that lay thick and ready on Geralt’s abdomen. By Melitele, no wonder Jaskier could still feel the repercussions of last night’s pleasure. Looking at that splendid cock, however, he thought he might be willing to take it sooner than he’d previously anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeded to nibble on Geralt’s thighs, eliciting a low chuckle from the Witcher, and paid special attention to the long, badly-stitched scar above his left knee that made him remember to keep Geralt away from crazy princesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fantasies, you said?” Jaskier looked up to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then flip over,” he ordered, patting Geralt’s thigh as if he were a mare needing the prompt to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small smile, Geralt flipped over quite gracefully for a giant ox on a soft bed, and folded his arms under his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now relax, I’ll bring the oil.” Jaskier retrieved the same large vial he’d used on Geralt the day before from the rollable bag of handy potions. They were all labelled and each secured with a string to the long strap of leather. The rest of his potions, the more witchery ones, were safely stored in a small chest, snuggled in compartments lined with hay. Jaskier was not allowed to touch those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of chamomile filled the air when Jaskier popped the cork of the vial, and he sat on Geralt’s lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pampering me is your fantasy?” Geralt questioned when Jaskier’s oiled fingers slid along his spine then back up to massage his shoulders. </span>
</p><p><span>“I recall you asking me very nicely to take care of you. I’m doing just that, you burly brute,” Jaskier sassed back. In truth, he revelled in the opportunity to coddle</span> <span>Geralt, knowing he was allowed to venture a lot further than he’d ever gone before. </span></p><p>
  <span>He massaged Geralt’s back, eliciting grunts of approval that got louder when he moved to knead Geralt’s arse cheeks. They were muscled but still retained the quality of being pert and soft at the same time. The words Geralt had spoken before, about Jaskier following anything he wanted to do, echoed in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to bite into the flesh playfully but assertively, hard enough for Geralt’s chest to rumble in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you like that, don’t you,” Jaskier cooed, then bit the other cheek before sucking on a spot hard enough to leave a mark. Anyone who would dare look at Geralt’s arse in the next few days would know the mark of a possessive lover. Jaskier smiled to himself in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up.” He patted the side of Geralt’s bum again and Geralt complied. “Face down, arse up suits you, Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, bard,” Geralt growled without malice, not changing his new position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh I intend to do so much more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of soap still lingered on Geralt’s skin, and the delicate fragrance of chamomile on Jaskier’s hands mixed with it as he moved closer to the round bum on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small open-mouthed kiss on Geralt’s lower back was the beginning of Jaskier’s journey along Geralt’s crease, until he reached the entrance he had shaved and washed so carefully moments before. At the first lick over his hole, Geralt’s muscles twitched infinitesimally, but enough to cause his cock to swing between his legs. Jaskier took hold of Geralt’s buttocks and spread them to be able to properly tend to his witcher. He blew on the hole he’d just wet with his tongue and watched it contract then release. His mouth watered at the sight, and he dove in to lick from Geralt’s scrotum to his entrance, where he remained, focusing on alternating movements between licks with the flat of his tongue and flicking and probing with the tip of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s guttural moans were music to Jaskier’s ears, enticing him to continue, until he was able to fit his tongue inside. He lingered there, thrusting in and out, trembling with the knowledge that soon it would be his cock opening Geralt wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier straightened on his knees to look at the glorious expanse of Geralt’s back and his lovely bottom, up and ready for whatever Jaskier gave. He reached between Geralt’s legs to pull his cock towards himself, and leaned between Geralt’s knees to lick the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The head of your cock is wet already and I haven’t even started. You’ve no idea what a gift you’ve bestowed upon me.” He licked along the underside of Geralt’s cock, to his balls and up, back to his centre. Then he reached for the oil again to slather it on his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cock is ready for you, too.” He fisted his erection in his left hand while his right spread the oil over Geralt’s hole, dipping a tip of his index finger in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s wordless moaning echoed through the room when Jaskier slid the finger deeper, before adding one more. He twisted them inside, spreading the oil while his other hand worked his own cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more, don’t you? That’s right, moan for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>witcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, abandoning his cock and adding the index finger of his left hand to the two already inside Geralt. “I want to know you’re well prepared.” Jaskier wouldn’t brag, but he had received a fair share of compliments. Men liked the length more, women the girth. He hoped Geralt wouldn’t complain about either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding a fourth finger, he had two from each hand in Geralt and he spread his tight hole enough to be able to lick inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all the gods, Jaskier… fuck…” Geralt greedily pushed his arse back onto Jaskier’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Jaskier asked cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt growled, pushing wantonly again and making himself clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to say it.” Jaskier knew he might be tempting fate a bit, but he was riding a high and was reluctant to tone it down. “What do you want, witcher?” At the last word, he moved his fingers apart again, eliciting another lewd groan from Geralt. “Tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cock!” Geralt yelled in frustration, to Jaskier’s utter delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Jaskier removed his fingers and grasped his cock to align it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to tease Geralt’s hole with the tip, hardly believing that he was allowed to do it. He was also allowed to say what was on his mind, without censorship from fear of driving Geralt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore your arse, Geralt, ahhhh...” he moved his hips and slid the head of his cock into Geralt in a slippery slide, the ring of muscle closing tightly around his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low, needy rumble came from Geralt and Jaskier could feel the vibration of the sound under his palm as he caressed Geralt’s back with lazy strokes. “You’re so responsive, I didn’t expect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” came Geralt’s reply when Jaskier slid in further, massaging around the entrance with his oiled finger, while his other hand continued caressing Geralt’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I won’t be able to think about anything else when I see you bending over to pick up your bag. Each time, I will imagine my cock inside you, like this… Oh, the sweet torture that awaits me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, leaving just the head inside, then slid back a bit further. Pressing his palm on Geralt’s back for Geralt to stay down, he aimed for Geralt’s prostate. He directed his cock downward with his hips and slid back into the tight vice of Geralt’s body. He knew he had found the spot he’d been looking for when Geralt released a long sigh and his body tensed before relaxing even more than it already had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, Geralt?” Jaskier was filled with resolve to pleasure the man that knew no praise nor passion in his daily life, bar what Jaskier tried to shove at him. Jaskier had enough in him to shower Geralt with both until the emotionally stubborn mule understood how deeply Jaskier cared about him. He found it easier to start in the bedroom, so he continued rocking slightly to massage Geralt’s prostate as he reached under his lover to take his cock into a slick hand. Without stimulating it, he traced his fingertips over the head, then brought them to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh how wonderful.” He licked the milky fluid that confirmed his internal massage was indeed working splendidly. “Tell me, do you like the feel of my cock inside you? Now now, I want a word, not a grunt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Geralt said on an exhale, the moment Jaskier finally seated himself deeply inside, their bodies meeting with a slick sound of oil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because you feel divine,” Jaskier rolled his hips, progressing slowly even if his patience was nearing an end as his cock moved in and out of Geralt’s tightness. “I’d like to pound into you now. Would you like that?” Jaskier pulled out halfway to slam back in, surely causing Geralt’s cheek to slide on the bed linen. When no response came, Jaskier slammed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Geralt shouted in impatience. “You’d be great at torturing people, has anyone told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, you just seek quick pleasure, while I enjoy savouring it.” Jaskier scoffed. “You’re such a brute!” He smacked Geralt’s cheek, watching as the flesh bounced back with a wave. “Now, on all fours please, so you can feel me at a different angle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a bossy little shit.” Geralt grumbled as he lifted himself up, gathered his hair off his face, and tossed it over his shoulder to splay along his upper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re loving every second of it, admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Geralt looked at him over his shoulder and the playful glint in his eye was unmistakable before he turned back and pushed himself onto Jaskier’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoooo, if you’re that–oof,” Jaskier grunted as Geralt drove onto him again with more force. Oh he was about to deliver what the delightful brute demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his right hand, he reached to grip a fistful of Geralt’s hair at the nape and pulled, forcing Geralt to look at the headboard. Holding on tight, he slid his cock halfway out and slammed back in, establishing a fierce rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beads of sweat covered Jaskier’s back as he kept pounding faster and faster. The heat pooled in his abdomen, a clear indication that he was close to climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body is a tight vice, Geralt, I won’t last much longer. You feel unearthly, you’re ahhhh... I want to finish inside you, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mh, do it, mh,” Geralt gasped, panting in time with Jaskier’s merciless movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier reached to take a firm hold of Geralt’s cock, and tugged it in the rhythm of his thrusts. Harder. Faster. His skin prickled with the oncoming orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you soaring along with me. Come on, spill your seed for me, ahhhh… Geralt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He delivered one more thrust and stilled deep inside of Geralt’s hot body, his cock twitching, as Geralt’s tunnel pulsed the moment Geralt’s seed was shooting into Jaskier’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck Jaskier!” Geralt growled as his cock continued to pulse and spill, his body trembling, as he put his head back on the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his hips to the mattress and Jaskier released a broken whimper at the parting of his cock from Geralt’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his seed dribbled out of Geralt, so he gathered it with two fingers and slid it back inside. He wanted Geralt filled with his semen for at least a while longer, a possessive urge in him leading him to stake his ownership, even if just for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spent, but not nearly satiated with the newfound proximity to his closest companion, Jaskier laid on his front next to Geralt and admired his flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled, his lips lifting into a small, lazy smile, then stated, “My scent is all over you,” with great satisfaction in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, you kinky bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt flopped over to his back and Jaskier’s eyes immediately travelled to his cock that was still hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could feel you come right after I had,” Jaskier said in disbelief. “Was I mistaken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t. It’s just not over for me. A witcher, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh your stamina extends to–?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat!” Jaskier concluded jovially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a nuisance, depends on how you look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times until you’re satiated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooo, well now.” Jaskier’s smile widened with enthusiasm at the opportunities that lay ahead, before he remembered something. “Wait, is that why you were still hard last night when we went to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes me feel like such a bastard!” Jaskier exclaimed and propped himself on an elbow to look at Geralt’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell me now? After I’ve already…” he gestured to his spent cock in lieu of elaboration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are other ways.” Geralt didn’t sound put off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Jaskier grinned, licking his lips theatrically, prompting a heavy sigh from his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant that I have…” Geralt sat up, propping his back on the headboard and looking down to where his bag lay on the floor. “Props. That… help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pro– oh you mean toys… sex toys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Geralt admitted through clenched teeth, looking to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By Melitele! This is my lucky day!” Jaskier whooped with joy, earning himself an eye roll from his witcher. He was not fooled though, and knew that Geralt was enjoying every moment of their play as much as he did. He could see it in the ease of Geralt’s smile and in the open adoration in his beautiful eyes. “Can I see them now?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Well, we’re afeared. And what of it? Do we sit down and weep and tremble? Life must go on. And what will be, will be. What is destined can’t be avoided, in any case.”</p><p>—Geralt of Rivia, Sword of Destiny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I see them now?” Jaskier asked with elation in his voice. He was referring to the sex toys Geralt had admitted he possessed, right after revealing that the orgasm Jaskier had just coaxed out of him would not be enough to satiate his needs for the day. </p><p>“Of course. This doesn’t seem a bit abrupt to you, does it?” Geralt asked, frowning. “I don’t want you to feel forced, or—”</p><p>“I think we’ve waited long enough, Geralt. I’m not wasting any more time on hesitating, now that I know we want the same things… in the bedroom at least. Besides, I promised not to stop what I started and I’m not breaking that promise.” Jaskier smiled with radiant mischief, placing his hand on Geralt’s meaty thigh. His fears of rejection were slowly ebbing away with every confirmation of Geralt’s need as well as his care for him. Geralt’s hand covered Jaskier’s and he squeezed in confirmation, as if sealing their agreement.  </p><p>“Let me pour us some water and you can tell me all about your secret stash of kinky accessories that you’ve kept from me.” Jaskier slid off the bed and sauntered over to the table where sat a pitcher of water and two glass goblets. Geralt busied himself stripping the bed of the cover he’d came on and wiping his chest with a clean section before tossing it to the floor. </p><p>After pouring, Jaskier brought both goblets to bed and sat at the foot of it, next to Geralt. He drank the contents of his glass in a long series of swallows and saw Geralt do the same. They behaved as if they were drinking the water not out of thirst, but out of some need for liquid courage, which water was definitely not. As comfortable as they were in each other's company, they were progressing fast in the bedroom, and both seemed to be taking it seriously. It took a lot of trust to allow oneself to be physically vulnerable the way Geralt had been when Jaskier had shaved him and then had tended to his more... <em> carnal </em> needs. After that, Jaskier was finally starting to believe that they were strengthening their bond through this encounter, and he wanted nothing more than to proceed.</p><p>“Well?” Jaskier prompted, taking the empty glass from Geralt’s hand and placing both on the floor. “Will you sate my curiosity?”</p><p>With a nod, Geralt reached for the other bag under the bed and placed it between them. He hesitated, his lips forming a straight line, his hand raking through his hair.</p><p>“This isn’t…” Geralt shook his head, releasing a breath. “Fuck.” </p><p>“I’ve been your travel companion for long enough to know that sharing is not something you do lightly,” Jaskier interjected, suddenly fearing he’d gone too far. “And whatever you’re about to show me is not what you advertise widely about yourself. If you’ve changed your mind—”</p><p>“I’ve never shown these to anyone who wasn’t paid to use them on me,” Geralt blurted out, interrupting Jaskier and shutting him up with the words. “Those people I knew I’d probably never see again; wouldn’t talk to, spend time with, look in the face… unlike you.” He looked pointedly at Jaskier. </p><p>“If you worry about privacy, I can assure you that what happens here is between you and me only; I promise you that, Geralt. I won’t even write a ballad, no matter how tempted I am to do so already. You have my word!” He lifted two fingers in the air to symbolise a promise. </p><p>Geralt made a non-committal sound at the back of his throat which Jaskier translated as amusement.</p><p>“I don’t care if you gossip. People say worse things about me anyway.”</p><p>“What is it, then?”</p><p>“You. Won’t it make you uncomfortable, knowing what I like?”</p><p>“Have you met me? Pffft. I want to know everything! I want to know how to please you, Geralt, and how far you’re willing to go... Joking aside, I feel privileged that you’re even considering sharing it with me.” Panic was slowly rearing its ugly head again, and Jaskier was unable to stop it. “But if it’s weird for <em> you </em>….” He scooted back on the bed. “I’ve been pushy. You’re regretting all of this now, aren’t you? And here I thought I couldn’t fuck this up and now—”</p><p>“No, Jaskier, stop. It’s not weird for me,” Geralt assured. “I’ve been trying to tell you, to start this… <em> thing </em> between us, too. There never was a good time, nor a good opportunity. But apparently, all I had to do was ask.” He smirked, his handsome face transforming into a thing of beauty with just that small smile. </p><p>Jaskier narrowed his eyes, waited a moment for the words to sink into his doubting head, then clapped his hands together with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Indeed! Now show me what you’ve been hiding from me for so long.”</p><p>“Hmm. Let’s start with the simplest in use,” Geralt said, reaching into the bag. “I found a place in Novigrad where a man blew a new type of glass, and I insisted on witnessing the process. It wasn’t dissimilar to watching a blacksmith work and…”</p><p>Geralt continued talking, making Jaskier smile with the ease in which he fell to tell the story. Throughout their years together, Garalt had gotten used to talking more, especially when they were alone. When Geralt got properly drunk, he was able to talk about his swords and what they were made of with excitement to whomever asked. The elation in his voice now was as close to that as Jaskier had ever heard it, and it was a great insight into the mysteries of Geralt’s love life. </p><p>Jaskier could feel his eyes twinkle when they landed on a cock-shaped toy that gleamed in the morning sunlight as it balanced in Geralt’s hand.</p><p>“Ooh, you must have spent a pretty coin on this. It’s so... lovely. A word I never thought I’d use to refer to a toy of this sort, but here we are. The ones I’ve seen were made of wood or covered with leather. Don’t look at me like that, ladies at court can get really chatty when I spend the night, and they often show me their bedroom possessions.” He looked at Geralt and smiled cheekily. “Well, it seems not only ladies do that in my presence.”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” Geralt huffed good-humouredly before he continued. “I’ve owned wooden ones before but they didn’t age well,” he explained. His hand wrapped around the shaft gave Jaskier an idea of its moderate size.</p><p>“If it’s made of glass, won’t it shatter?” Jaskier inched closer on the bed for a better look. </p><p>“I’ve been through that before as well. They always have to be custom made and are not easily replaceable, and yet I still had one shatter during my travels. The new ones are made of tougher glass than your run-of-the-mill goblet, and I also had them magically enhanced after they were finished.”</p><p>“Them?” Jaskier inquired further.</p><p>“Yes, I have more. They’re now enhanced in durability and are self-cleaning.” Geralt finished with a nod at the bag, looking quite smug at his ingenuity.</p><p>“Oh, very impressive. May I?” Jaskier extended his hand and Geralt placed the toy in it. The glass felt heavy and cool to the touch. It was smaller than either of their cocks, but when maneuvered right, Jaskier was sure it could bring a lot of pleasure. His mind supplied a vision of Geralt using it on himself, and his breathing quickened as heat filled his cheeks and pooled in his abdomen. “Fuck, Geralt…” </p><p>He climbed over to Geralt’s lap, and kissed him quick and fast. Geralt’s chest rumbled with a low groan as he repositioned Jaskier by the hips. He was sitting sideways and Geralt’s cock was still hard under his buttocks. “I’m enjoying every single second of this.” </p><p>“Are you?” </p><p>“Oh yes.” Jaskier traced the tip of the glass toy along Geralt’s neck and to his nipple. It hardened in response to the cool object and Jaskier smiled. “This will be so much fun.”</p><p>“Your enthusiasm is infectious.” Geralt smirked, his own cheeks pink with desire. </p><p>“I can feel you don’t need the incentive.” Jaskier wiggled his hips to drive his point across. “You said you need to climax three times? What’s the time frame?”</p><p>“It doesn’t always have to be three times, but it happens at least once a month. I can feel it after the first one. If it’s one of three, it’s not as intense, and then I stay hard for an hour,” he explained, waving his hand to indicate the hourglass on the table.</p><p>“What if you don’t tend to it three times, but just once, like last night?”</p><p>“Then it goes away.”</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>“But it feels like you might if you were almost brought to climax but didn’t actually reach it. I can be a bit… on edge for a while.”</p><p>“Ah, well, that explains a lot. Don’t glare at me; at least now I’ll know why you’re so crotchety and can help you deal with that. Mmmmm,” Jaskier purred into Geralt’s ear licking his earlobe. “Tell me what you like and what you want from me.” He pulled back to trace the glass cock between Geralt’s massive pectorals, watching the dusting of hair yield under the pressure. </p><p>“Whores…” Geralt said, taking Jaskier aback before he realised the witcher wasn’t done. Geralt swallowed, his eyes following the movement of the glass. “They pleasure me, but they do what I ask. It’s much different when I’m with you. I feel like I could finally… let go. I don’t know how to explain it.”</p><p>“Let go, you say.” Jaskier mulled over the words, looking at the slightly perturbed expression on Geralt’s face. “Do you, ah... want to relinquish being in charge for once?” Jaskier asked, heat filling his body at the mere prospect. “Would you want me to take control?” </p><p>Geralt nodded, his brows smoothing as if in relief. “You’re always bossy, but out there,” he waved his hand indicating the window, “I can’t let you make stupid decisions. The bedroom is your area though, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment, albeit a passive aggressive one. We can try that.” Jaskier cleared his throat and smiled saucily. “I really like that idea.”</p><p>“I thought you might,” Geralt grumbled, clearly trying to hide his own excitement, to no avail. </p><p>“We need to know where the boundaries end. Yours and mine,” Jaskier proposed with more seriousness. “When you start feeling uncomfortable and want me to stop, say… reachcluster.”</p><p>“Like the toxin and venom antidote? Why?”</p><p>“We need a word that we wouldn’t normally say during sex. This one is a nice word I picked up travelling with you. It rolls off the tongue.”</p><p>“Fine. Reachcluster it is,” he agreed, taking hold of Jaskier’s hand, the one that held the glass cock. “When one lives and dies by the sword, one learns to take pleasures whenever possible,” Geralt said, as if he were sealing his fate.</p><p>“That, I can agree with. Although the sword part pertains mostly to you.” </p><p>“I can’t wait any longer while you’re waving that thing around. Why do you torture me so, my cruel songbird?” The words uttered in Geralt’s gravelly voice sounded like an invitation, rather than a scolding.</p><p>“Because you like it.” Jaskier beamed.</p><p>With a hand between Geralt’s pecs, Jaskier pushed him down on the bed and followed to lie on top of him. Geralt’s hands on his body moved rougher than before; a stark contrast to the near love-making softness with which he had taken Jaskier for the first time the night before. He seemed to be getting more desperate to achieve full satiation, and to reach it he still had two orgasms left. Jaskier could tell he was going to enjoy this a great deal. </p><p>“Jaskier…” A small note of desperation coloured Geralt's voice as he uttered the name. </p><p>Jaskier knew it was about time he proved to Geralt that he could take care of him as well. Dismounting Geralt, Jaskier prompted him to lie on his right side. They faced each other, and Jaskier watched lust as well as playful adoration cross Geralt’s face. That was a look Jaskier wanted to have bestowed on him every day, but he would settle for any moment Geralt was willing to give.</p><p>Wrapping his fingers around Geralt’s cock, Jaskier coaxed a silent, lewd gasp from him. He stroked it gently before he slid lower on the bed to capture it with his mouth. </p><p>Geralt tried to turn onto his back but Jaskier held his hip with one hand, wordlessly telling him to stay in his current position as he sucked on the head of Geralt’s cock. He could taste Geralt’s previous release and moaned, taking the cock deeper into his mouth. The low sounds Geralt made were akin to a purr, driving Jaskier to wring as many of those obscene sounds out of him as possible. </p><p>Still lying on his left side, he reached with his right hand behind Geralt to find his hole still filled with Jaskier’s come. He slid a finger in with ease, his mouth still working, sucking. </p><p>Then he released Geralt’s cock and lifted to all fours, positioning himself so that Geralt had the view of the side of his arse as he was playing with Geralt’s. His own cock was slowly waking up for the party, his refractory period almost over. Still, he needed more time, which let him focus solely on his lover. He bent Geralt’s left leg forward, giving himself better access to the witcher's puckered entrance slowly leaking with Jaskier’s previous release. The sight made Jaskier’s body hum with possessive pride. </p><p>“I should lick you clean from my come, but it will serve as lubricant now,” Jaskier said in a low voice before sucking into Geralt’s hip hard enough to leave a mark.</p><p>“I’ve heard many say that your filthy language is repulsive, but it isn’t to me. Tell me what you’re doing to me, Jaskier... mmmm, your voice...” Geralt purred, arching his body towards Jaskier’s touch.</p><p>“You’re accepting my finger greedily, now two... oh how ready you are, Geralt,” Jaskier crooned, sliding his fingers in and out with ease, the slick sound turning him on even more with every thrust. “I think you’re ready for the glass treatment,” he said in a gravelly voice filled with the need coursing through him. Removing his fingers, he reached for the toy laying at his knees.  </p><p>As he fetched it, Jaskier felt Geralt’s palm caress his arse, then between his cheeks until it cupped his sac gently. Dear Melitele, how could Geralt be so grouchy at times and so lovingly caring at others? Even if Jaskier’s cock wasn’t ready for another round yet, the rest of his body yearned for Geralt’s touch, and he wiggled into it before turning to face him.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” Jaskier said, lifting the glass cock up. </p><p>Geralt parted his lips without hesitation, releasing a small, wanton sound. “Very good,” Jaskier praised, and slipped the head of the toy into Geralt’s mouth. “Suck on it, make it wet… that’s it.” Geralt’s chest heaved and his cheeks reddened, but his mouth worked the glass cock until saliva dribbled around it. The sight of Geralt so compliant made Jaskier weak with lust. “Enough.” </p><p>Jaskier pulled the toy out and briefly kissed Geralt’s still-parted lips. “You are so incredibly beautiful right now. The expression on your face, your lips…” He kissed Geralt again, deeper this time, while reaching around to align the toy with Geralt’s entrance. He could see in Geralt’s reactions how much he liked being praised. Jaskier had heard him called strong, skilled, scarred, but never beautiful. In Jaskier’s eyes he was incredibly so, and Geralt was entitled to know it.</p><p>Geralt moaned into Jaskier’s mouth the moment the glass cock slid past the ring of muscle. The come mixed with oil still inside Geralt made it easy to drive the toy deeper and deeper with languid movements as Geralt arched into it. Jaskier broke the kiss to look.</p><p>“Your body swallows the toy so greedily. Oh, Geralt, if you could only see how your voluptuous arse looks with a glass cock driving into it. I could come just looking at you right now…” Jaskier’s praise and accelerating movements were causing Geralt to whisper half-coherent lewd phrases, enticing Jaskier to continue. </p><p>Jaskier pointed the toy at Geralt’s prostate but the witcher moved, his body undulating with sensual movement, shamelessly seeking release. </p><p>“Jaskier… just…” Geralt groaned in impatience, his half-lidded stare suggesting he was close.</p><p>Jaskier thrust  faster. With his other hand, he held Geralt’s thigh, pressing the bent leg down while Geralt writhed like a serpent, his hand clutching the sheet beneath him. Jaskier wanted to stroke Geralt’s cock but the witcher’s erratic movements prevented him from letting go of the straining thigh. Jaskier was strong enough to practice various bedroom antics, but he had never had the pleasure of trying to tame a witcher. He kept Geralt in that position to work the glass cock faster, holding on to its flat base. It became slippery, coated with Jaskier’s come and oil, all still lingering in Geralt from their previous orgasms. </p><p>“Can you come untouched?” Jaskier asked, unable to hold him down much longer nor reach Geralt’s cock to stroke it.</p><p>Geralt nodded, panting, his lips parted, his wide eyes boring into Jaskier in a divine look of pleading. </p><p>“You will have to. For me. You look like the warrior you are, gloriously flushed in the throes of pleasure. Ride the toy, Geralt… yes, like that,” Jaskier praised, his voice filled with wanton desire at the sight, and at the little low noises Geralt was making.</p><p>He could see Geralt’s cock pressed to the mattress leaking precome, making Jaskier’s mouth water with the need to taste it. </p><p>“I’m almost ready to go again, looking at you like this. So needy, so horny, and all mine today.” </p><p>Geralt’s low moans sang a song of the fervid pursuit of pleasure, and it was the most beautiful ballad Jaskier had ever heard.</p><p>“Come for me, Geralt, now!” he commanded in a sharp tone that allowed no argument. </p><p>Geralt’s body responded immediately. His muscles tensed, and his cock twitched on the mattress, spilling seed. Geralt rode the orgasm longer than any man could, but he was not a mere man, and Jaskier was besotted with every single new thing he found out about his witcher. He felt heat in his abdomen as his body longed to join Geralt and ride the high together. </p><p>Slowly, he retrieved the toy out of Geralt and put it aside, placing a kiss on Geralt’s hip. Geralt turned onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. </p><p>Jaskier would be worried by the gesture, if not for the small smile peeking from under the arm. </p><p>Jaskier lay next to his lover, reaching for Geralt’s free hand. Intertwining their fingers together, Geralt squeezed in a silent assurance that everything was more than fine.</p><p>“You acted as if you knew…” Geralt spoke, wonder clear in his tone. Jaskier squeezed back, letting Geralt continue without interruption. “You knew exactly what I needed.” Geralt took the arm off his face and turned to look at Jaskier, his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair making him look properly debauched. “It was so good and yet… I still need more. I feel as if I will never get enough.” His free hand cupped Jaskier’s cheek, and the warmth and affection in the touch made Jaskier close his eyes to fully drink in the feeling. “Will you give me even more?”</p><p>Jaskier opened his eyes and let his smile speak for him before his words could. He wanted to whisper promises, because deep inside, he knew that he would give his time, his life, and his heart if only Geralt asked for them. Instead, he took a moment to come back to reality and said simply:</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier lay on the bed in one of Cintra’s castle’s guest chambers, facing Geralt. Just the night before, he hadn’t been sure if Geralt would ever be willing to kiss him, much less take him to bed. A lot has changed since then. Right after Geralt had blurted out the law of surprise, he had been so angry and frustrated, Jaskier had offered the use of his body as a way for Geralt to wind down. Initially, he’d meant it in jest, not expecting Geralt to take the offer. When he’d seen the feral hunger in Geralt's eyes however, he knew that he finally had a chance to reveal his attraction to the witcher.</p><p>The night had turned out better than Jaskier would have ever expected, leading him to believe he should have taken the first step towards a sexual relationship with Geralt a long time ago. The morning after had been beyond surreal; it still felt as if it were a dream after Geralt had asked him to give him the third orgasm during their morning session. </p><p>Jaskier looked at Geralt’s face displaying a lustful expression, as if he hadn't just come all over the bed moments before. </p><p>“I will give you anything you ask for in the bedroom.” Jaskier said with surety, answering Geralt’s previous question. He hoped it was clear in his voice, how much he really wanted to give him so much more than carnal love. A part of him was sad that with Geralt’s orgasm number three, they would be done. Hopefully not forever, but surely for the day. His eyes landed on the glass toy cock he’d just used on Geralt, now on the bed looking shiny and clean again, devoid of come and oil. That little cleaning spell Geralt had it enhanced with was quite useful. “What else does your bag of tricks hold? Indulge me.” He was curious, of course he was, but he also wanted to stay in the sex bubble for a few moments longer. </p><p>“Mmm,” Geralt grunted in agreement, sat up, reached to the floor for the bag, and placed it on the bed again. There was no hesitation in his movements anymore, proving to Jaskier that he truly wasn’t ashamed of his bedroom activities, and definitely not before Jaskier. </p><p>The first thing that Geralt extracted out of the bag and put on the last remaining sheet, was another glass toy. This one was longer, with a thick, raised up swirl around it, clearly made to be screwed into the body, adding delicious friction when going in and out. Then, he presented another glass one, impressive in length with a head of a cock on both ends. A double-edged sword as you were. Jaskier was watching, mesmerised, imagining how those could be used, both on him and his friend-turned lover. The next toy was a long, slick rod but not made of glass. </p><p>“Steel?” he asked, the confusion over impracticalities of the material clear in his voice.</p><p>“This steel doesn’t rust,” Geralt replied, answering Jaskier’s next question in the process.</p><p>“Of course this one doesn’t,” Jaskier snorted, getting a hang of Geralt’s meticulous choice of bedroom equipment. </p><p>From the growing pile, Jaskier picked up a steel hook that ended in a round ball instead of a sharp edge, and had a loop on the longer end.</p><p>“I haven’t used that one yet on anyone, and it hasn’t been used on me either,” Geralt said matter-of-factly, taking out another ball-ended steel object but with a ring much closer to the other end. </p><p>“With this one, I’m not sure I’d know where to start.” Jaskier pointed out, fascinated with the toys as much as the prospect of them switching roles when using any of them. </p><p>“I could show you someday,” Geralt rumbled, causing Jaskier’s breathing to quicken as he levelled a heated gaze on him. As much as Jaskier was in the mood to make Geralt yield to him today, he would be more than happy to submit his body to Geralt some other time. Jaskier squirmed in his seat as the prospect made his erection throb.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What else could you show me?” He nudged Geralt on the shoulder playfully.</p><p>A corner of Geralt’s lips lifted in amusement at the challenge. From the medium-sized bag, he extracted a long bar, a bit over a metre long, with leather cuffs at each end. They were wide and strong, definitely too wide for wrists. </p><p>“Oooh…” The purpose of the device hit Jaskier like a fireball and he could feel his ears going pink from arousal.</p><p>“Yes. I haven’t used this one either,” Geralt admitted, taking out another spreader bar that clearly was made to hold wrists at each end. Of course Geralt had a full set. Everything he carried with him had to be organized; his armour, his neatly labelled potions and herbs… <em> Wait. </em>Jaskier frowned at the bag.</p><p>“There’s no way all of this,” he motioned to the array of toys, “fit in there,” he pointed an accusatory finger at the bag.</p><p>“A simple spell.” Geralt shrugged nonchalantly. “You didn’t think I could fit everything I own in two small saddle bags, did you?”</p><p>Well, yes he did. “How much<em> can </em>fit there?” Jaskier’s voice sounded with hope.</p><p>“Nothing big, but quite a lot of smaller things and fabrics.”</p><p>“Clothes?” Jaskier squealed in delight, thinking he could have a whole wardrobe of nice attire and wouldn't have to carry it. “Oh! I know!”</p><p>“No, you’ll still have to carry your lute,” Geralt cut him off as if reading his mind. </p><p>“Bollocks!” Jaskier exclaimed, disappointed, making Geralt chuckle with amusement. </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes landed on a shorter toy, tear-shaped with a flat base. It was pretty enough to be placed on a mantlepiece as a fancy decoration, and he immediately knew what it was for.</p><p>Geralt’s gaze darkened as he looked at Jaskier. “I’ll use this one on you someday, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jaskier said with interest.</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Geralt’s fingertips traced Jaskier’s knee, the gentle touch sending a wave of heat into the pit of Jaskier’s stomach. “I’ll come inside you and plug you with it after. So when we’ll attend another dull party somewhere, I’ll know you'll be full of my seed as you prance around.”</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier gasped and swallowed hard as he imagined the scenario, his cock twitching as he wiggled in place to get some friction. “I’d like that. I’d like that very much.” He covered Geralt’s hand with his. “How you keep surprising me…” His eyes focused on Geralt’s full lips and he licked his own before he leaned in. At times, he thought Geralt didn’t say much just so that when he did, he could floor his opponent with what came out of his mouth. </p><p>The moment their lips met, Geralt pulled Jaskier on top of himself. Once again, Jaskier was straddling Geralt, but this time both were in a sitting position. He gave into the touch when Garalt’s hands stroked his back, pulling him closer. Jaskier arched, his fingers gripping Geralt’s hair when their kiss grew more frantic as Jaskier moved his hips, creating friction between their bodies, making both of them moan, as their cocks rubbed against each other.</p><p>Geralt’s medallion vibrated infinitesimally, then twitched before Geralt made a sign with his fingers. Suddenly, the butt plug became cold in Jaskier’s hand and with a yelp of surprise, he dropped it on the bed. He glanced at it longingly, then back at Geralt. He had other plans for now.</p><p>“I want to ride you,” he purred against Geralt’s lips, continuing to rut.</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” The smile and playfulness in Geralt’s voice were qualities more precious to Jaskier than pure gold, and he wished he would get a chance to hear them much more often from now on.</p><p>Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and lay back, taking Jaskier along with him. Jaskier felt as if they had travelled to the coast, leaving all problems, issues and insecurities behind. As if here, in this bed, it was just the two of them, the whole world disappearing completely.</p><p>Jaskier tossed his head back, relishing Geralt’s kisses roaming over his jaw, under his ear and lower. He released a squeak and wiggled as chills ran down his flank when Geralt placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck.</p><p>“Ticklish… mmm” Geralt rumbled in approval then repeated the kiss, adding a playful bite. Jaskier arched, giving Geralt more room then wiggled again as the sensations on his neck heated his whole body.</p><p>Geralt held him in place, kissing and biting, before he started laughing himself, the rich sound filling the room like warm honey. Breathless and still smiling, Jaskier rested his forehead on Geralt’s, the elation of the moment almost physically crackling around them. If it was possible, Jaskier would bottle this moment so he could keep it forever to remind him that he was once capable of unveiling Geralt’s light and playful side. Quickly enough, however, Geralt’s expression turned into carnal hunger as he squeezed Jaskier’s buttocks, before sliding one hand between them to massage along the crease. Jaskier moaned, the need for Geralt’s cock inside him becoming stronger by the minute. </p><p>“Let me prepare you,” Geralt suggested in a low rumble, pulling Jaskier up his body as he laid back, his hair splaying on the mattress in a glorious chaos of strands.</p><p>Following the prompt, Jaskier climbed over Geralt, adding feline flair to his movements that, by the hungry look on his face, Geralt approved of. Instead of sucking Jaskier’s cock, however, Geralt hoisted him over his face with a strong grip on Jaskier’s thighs.</p><p>Propelled up with a squeak of surprise, Jaskier shot his arm out to hold onto the brass headboard for balance. Geralt’s physical strength was a turn-on but the fact that he was so gentle while using it showed his true character. Crouching, his feet on both sides of Geralt’s head, Jaskier felt Geralt pull him down over his face. </p><p>A loud, keening sound echoed through the room and it took Jaskier a moment to realise it was him at the feel of Geralt’s tongue swiping over his hole. He tossed his head back and rode Geralt’s face, not caring if his moans carried far beyond their chamber. Geralt licked and prodded, his tongue showcasing the same strength and agility as the rest of his body. Jaskier let his eyes flutter closed, taking in Geralt’s ministrations and the vibrations of his moans into Jaskier’s perineum. The massage caused him to glide his hips slower, so that Geralt wouldn’t lose contact with the perfect spot. </p><p>After an elaborate, open-mouthed kiss, Geralt lifted Jaskier up by the thighs. Whimpering at the loss of sensations, Jaskier crouched in that position until he saw Geralt reach for the bottle of oil on the bedside table. A moment later, he felt a slick finger at his entrance and he greedily lowered himself on it. Still a bit sore from the night before, he relished the gentle touch, the digit moving in small circles inside him. </p><p>“Garalt!” Jaskier’s gasp melted into a moan when he felt a cool glass tip at his entrance replace Geralt’s finger. Apparently Geralt couldn’t wait to see the plug inside Jaskier and worked the small object slowly in. The cool sensation was incomparable to anything Jaskier had ever felt in the area. It soothed his entrance, and at the same time heated his body with the novelty of the idea.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Geralt asked in a rumble.</p><p>“Cold, incredible…” Jaskier moaned, lowering himself until the entirety of the plug was inside him, the small object filling him just right.</p><p>“Good.” Geralt licked from the stem of the plug to Jaskier’s sac, sucking it into his mouth.  </p><p>The clash of the cold sensation inside him and warmth of Geralt’s tongue made Jaskier utter a series of half-coherent noises describing Geralt’s talents and how good he was making him feel. He had to lift himself up to stop the onslaught of pleasure, yet he finished faster than he was willing to. He knew what he wanted to do next, but he needed props in order to achieve it.</p><p>“I recall you having a silver chain in your possession,” Jaskier spoke, taking deep breaths to calm down his libido.</p><p>“Indeed. What for?” Geralt sounded intrigued.</p><p>“So I could tie you to the headboard. It doesn’t look too sturdy but maybe you wouldn’t writhe as much.”</p><p>“Mmm” Geralt grunted in approval, straining his neck to lick Jaskier’s sac one last time.</p><p>“Ah! Keeping you in place wasn’t easy, you know.”</p><p>“You are a natural at this,” Geralt cooed, tapping his fingers on the plug, making Jaskier gasp.</p><p>“That’s a yes, then?” The hope in his voice was mixed with glee.</p><p>In lieu of reply, Geralt slid further on the bed, lifted his arms above his head and grabbed the vertical bars of the headboard.</p><p>“It’s in the other saddle bag,” Geralt smirked, stretching on the bed languidly, his body covered in a thin veil of sweat, shining in the morning sunlight.</p><p>Jaskier scrambled to get it quickly, then dragged the chain on the bed along his lover, the metallic rattle of the silver adding to the anticipation brewing in him. Geralt’s eyes that focused on the chain, then at Jaskier’s face burned with lust. Jaskier licked his bottom lip, focusing to wrap the heavy chain once over Geralt’s wrists, the weight of it pulling the knot down enough that he didn’t need to tie it in a more elaborate way.</p><p>“Fuck…” Jaskier breathed at the sight, his mouth going dry. “Your submission is absolutely bewitching.” He traced a finger along Geralt’s arm, all the way to his chest, marvelling at the beauty of the coils of muscles honed by wielding a sword. He wanted to lick, kiss and worship every part of the witcher, but hopefully he will have a chance to do that another time. Now he was too sexually charged to wait any longer. “Magnificent. I’m fairly certain that you could break from these bonds if you wished to, but tell me when it’s too much.”</p><p>“I could break the headboard, yes. But the chain will remind me of what’s happening, and I’ll struggle less.” Geralt tested the restraint, tugging at it, making the chain rattle. “I can smell the spike in your arousal, bard. I was about to taste your cock before, are you planning to rob me of that pleasure?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smirked, straddling Geralt again.</p><p>Without further ado, he took a hold of his white hair and slid his cock into Geralt’s awaiting mouth. Soft warmth enveloped his cock, it wasn’t as hot as a non-witcher’s mouth would be, making the experience all the more unique. So much so, it would be very easy to get addicted to it. </p><p>Geralt had to lift his head to take Jaskier’s cock deeper and the greedy way with which he did that made Jaskier purr in concurrence. With one hand on the headboard, the other twisted in Geralt’s hair, Jaskier fucked Geralt’s mouth vigorously, the thrusts causing the plug’s presence to be more intense with each movement. It should have warmed up by now, but Geralt’s magic kept it cool, making Jaskier yearn for the heat of Geralt’s cock even more.</p><p>Geralt kept sucking, his ardent eyes turned upward, watching Jaskier’s expressions. </p><p>“Dear Melitele, how I adore the way you look with my cock in your mouth,” Jaskier breathed, pulling out slowly as Geralt’s tongue still swirled around his cock. “But I need yours inside me now.”</p><p>Jaskier slid down Geralt’s body to capture his lips; he wanted to feel that skilled tongue in his mouth again. The tongue that delivered very few words at a time, yet was capable of giving so much pleasure. </p><p>Ready to be filled with Geralt’s cock, Jaskier reached between their bodies to stroke it. Geralt bucked his hips, thrusting into Jaskier’s fist as the kiss turned more frantic.</p><p>With a needy sound, Jaskier broke the kiss to sit back and slather Geralt’s cock with oil. Still gliding his hand over it, he licked around Geralt’s right nipple, then bit just enough to make Geralt hiss in pleasure and pull at the chain trapping his wrists.</p><p>“Jaskier!” Geralt uttered the name as a plea, and after one more lick over the other nipple, Jaskier took mercy. </p><p>Without letting go of Geralt’s cock, he reached behind himself with the other hand and pulled the plug out, gasping when the thick part of it passed his ring of muscle. Geralt was observing Jaskier’s every movement, his cock twitching in Jaskier’s fist before he aligned it at his entrance, and lowered himself. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, his body accepting the thick head. He stopped moving, acclimatizing to the stretch even though he was expecting it after he had welcomed Geralt’s cock the night before.</p><p>“I swear you’ll be the death of me,” Geralt said through his teeth, his hands gripping the chain tightly, his abdominal muscles taught, as he clearly was refraining himself from thrusting into Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier released a short, amused laugh, too far gone to come up with a clever retort. He lowered himself in a languid motion, moved up and then lowered again, until he sat on Geralt properly. The glorious fullness felt impossibly perfect and Jaskier circled his hips, enjoying the stretch. </p><p>There were no more words left in him, but he was sure Geralt could see the bliss on his face as he started gliding back and forth on his cock. His own cock bounced, the head tapping Geralt’s abdomen before he wrapped his fingers around it. </p><p>He thrust into his fist, riding Geralt faster and faster, the chain around Geralt’s wrists rattling with every movement of Jaskier’s hips. </p><p>Moving in a motion a belly dancer would be proud of, Jaskier touched his own neck where he could still feel the echo of the little playful bites Geralt had placed there. Then he touched his nipple, pinching it just enough to send sparkles of heat, and looked down at his lover underneath him. Geralt was beautiful in his abandon; his face was flushed, his lips parted, and his chest heaving. He looked as if he was chasing something he desperately needed. The heat in his gaze held more than lust however, and Jaskier knew he wasn’t the only one who felt that this was not just fucking, not mere convenience, not only a search for a release. He felt their bond strengthen, not by magic, not by mystical prophecies, but besides the physical attraction, by mutual understanding, friendship, and wanting the same things. For him, it was even more than that, and he had to bite his lip not to say too much in throes of passion. </p><p>Jaskier’s thighs quivered from exertion, his movements becoming more erratic as he was nearing orgasm. Geralt gripped the railing of the headboard tightly and snapped his hips to thrust into Jaskier. </p><p>He pistoned faster, harder and Jaskier held onto Geralt’s pectorals for balance, then slid his hand to Geralt’s neck. The subtle lift of Geralt’s lips was enough of a signal for Jaskier to squeeze his grip just enough to add to the thrill but not hard enough to do damage. His breathing became faster, the flames that licked his body since his eyes first landed on Gerlat this morning, now enveloping him completely.</p><p>He burned with desire, with need, with love…</p><p>“Now, Geralt…” he said in a broken whisper, but it was enough for Geralt to hear him and thrust hard several more times before his body strained.</p><p>Geralt tilted his head back and roared; the ecstasy on his face and the pulsing of his cock, sent Jaskier soaring over the edge. He yelled Geralt’s name, the intense, rapturous ecstasy overtaking his whole being. Ribbons of semen landed on Geralt’s abdomen, pectorals and on his chin when Jaskier joined his witcher, riding the same wave of climax. </p><p>Finally spent, they looked at each other and an unspoken conversation passed between them. </p><p>The events of the night before and this morning were not those of just two friends experimenting together, it was a journey from friendship, through shy exploration, to sexual openness. All in less than 24 hours. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaskier asked, loosening the chain around Geralt’s wrists, freeing his lover.</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Geralt murmured, smiling up at him with a small lift of his lush lips. He rolled his wrists marked with the structure of the chain and pulled Jaskier close.</p><p>Jaskier collapsed on top of Geralt, not avoiding the mess he’d made there, and kissed his jaw, as he was unable to move to reach his lips. His body was wrung out and his mind was half-disconnected from reality. </p><p>Geralt’s cock finally became flaccid and slid out of Jaskier’s body, marking the completion of their morning marathon. Jaskier repositioned himself on Geralt’s pectoral, his body half on his lover, half on the mattress, and looked up.</p><p>Geralt was looking at Jaskier as if he looked at the rising sun, letting his skin absorb the warmth as he relaxed. His lazy smile and lids at half-mast painted a picture of a satisfied man that caused Jaskier’s heart to melt in elation that the look was solely for him. It felt as if they left the tough and cruel world behind and travelled off to the coast. </p><p>Drifting off to sleep, Jaskier’s mind conjured a dream of them laying on a blanket on a beach, the cool breeze ruffling their hair, the sound of the ocean waves hitting the rocks nearby lulling him to sleep as he was wrapped in Geralt’s arms.</p><p>The arms which wrists were heavily marked after being bound with a silver chain, surely sore and hurting. The man next to him used to be his friend but now they were unable to coexist anymore and it was all his fault. He had been too needy, wanted too much, and he ruined their friendship with his carelessness, and lack of strength. He was so tired now, yet so weak before. He hadn’t been able to satisfy his lover without binding him first. It had been wrong. He'd been wrong about everything.</p><p>Suddenly a cold wave washed over them and the calm vision of the beach disappeared into darkness. Jaskier’s chest started to hurt and he felt his body shake but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt deals with Jaskier's top drop and panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Geralt's POV.<br/>I broke the last chapter into two to avoid making it too long. Ch8 (the last one) coming next Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was going impossibly perfect, until it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt held onto the man who’d become his lover just the night before when, as if a spell broke, the happy bubble of sex and emotional bonding burst when Jaskier started to shake in Geralt’s arms. Sweat as cold as the walls of Kaer Morhen broke on Geralt’s skin, but he clung to the battle-like clarity that overtook him in dire straits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening? Talk to me… Jaskier!” He turned Jaskier around to face him, the trembling man not responding to his voice. His eyes were shut tightly, and his lips were parted as he breathed fast, shallow breaths. Geralt could recognise what it was, or at least he thought so, as he’d experienced a similar reaction several times early in his life. Remaining calm in order to help was the first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to make his voice soothing, Geralt spoke slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine, Jaskier. Take a deep breath, look at me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would my face make it worse? It did in the past for others, but it’s Jaskier... Would he find solace in seeing me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, don’t open your eyes. Think of something pleasant instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s features smoothed infinitesimally as he pursed his lips, clearly focusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… on a beach,” Jaskier whispered between pants, clutching Geralt’s arms, digging his short nails into Geralt’s flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, weird, but good.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why on Earth would he want to imagine that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Take a deep breath with me.” Geralt breathed in and out with Jaskier, and within moments the trembling had ceased and his breathing evened out, somewhat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt struggled to not let Jaskier’s reaction upset him, but clearly something had gone wrong. Whether it was between them or in Jaskier’s head remained to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you some water,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jaskier croaked. “Don’t leave me.” His eyes flew open, searching Geralt’s face frantically. Geralt winced, preparing for a negative reaction, but it never came. Jaskier’s eyes were not full of fright, but worry. “I hurt you,” he said, and the pain in his voice made Geralt want to weep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking nonsense.” Geralt tried to keep his voice level, almost stern for assurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trusted me and I hurt you. I’m no better than—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You didn’t hurt me, just the opposite. You took such good care of me. You always do, in your own ways, but this time you went beyond what anyone has ever done for me.” Geralt cupped Jaskier’s face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before realizing that Jaskier might not be partial to tactile sensations right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jaskier’s voice broke in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wasn’t done, I planned to clean you up and—” Jaskier talked quickly, still agitated, but clearly on his way to calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay like this for a moment longer.” Geralt didn’t mind being sticky if it meant Jaskier could get a bit of the rest he so clearly needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good… I’m tired. Make me sleep, Geralt,” Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded, burying his face in the crook of Geralt’s neck and shoulder. Geralt made the Axii sign with his fingers, meaning to calm Jaskier and put him to sleep, but changed his mind at the last second. Instead, he stroked Jaskier’s back and pulled him close, hoping no magic would be needed. Within moments, Jaskier’s breathing evened and his muscles relaxed, proving Geralt had been right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sweaty and sticky, but the only scent Geralt focused on was the soft fragrance of Jaskier’s hair. He didn’t smell of fancy perfume, or cheap ones that whores wore, which annoyed his sharp sense of smell. No, it was just soap, and sunshine; similar to how his skin usually smelled, but stronger. Even after a bath, Jaskier’s skin retained the scent, calming Geralt every time he was near. By now he associated it with not only the man himself, but also the quiet nights when Jaskier strummed his lute or told Geralt what he’d seen when they were apart until he fell asleep. Only then was Geralt brave enough to allow himself to reciprocate the embrace of the sleepy man, under the guise of keeping him warm through the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d known many people throughout his life, already longer than an average human’s lifespan, yet no one had ever managed to swiftly jump over the many walls Geralt had built around himself. There were people he could rely on, even trusted, like his witcher brothers, but not in the way he trusted Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt had never trusted anyone enough to let go of physical power as much as he had with Jaskier. He had sex with women and men alike, but he had never entered the intense headspace he had with his bard. Relinquishing physical power to that degree was not something he allowed himself to do. He was hated and despised by too many to risk a trap, a mishap, or simple idiocy, any of which could easily put his life at risk. Even with whores, who were much weaker than him; he told them what to do, but always stayed alert of his surroundings and never fully trusted whoever was in the room with him. Trust was a luxury few could afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself to be one very rich witcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Jaskier took care of him this morning was impeccable. At first he was waiting for something to go wrong, but with the second orgasm he let go enough to forget his own strength. The orgasms were a lot more intense, maybe because he’d let himself relax. But he suspected the reason was the sneaky little bard who’d broken into his life and completely taken it over, now even in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had been travelling with him for years on and off, and Geralt only hoped that Jaskier wouldn’t change his mind now. He seemed to have enjoyed himself immensely, except for the drop at the very end that Geralt hoped could be remedied within the afternoon. He had been tiptoeing around the idea of him and Jaskier for way too long to not grasp the opportunity for a true relationship, the likes of which he’d only ever dreamed. Best friends only became partners in ballads, and even then it’s a rare occurrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot to satisfy Geralt, and like the moron he was, he hadn’t even thought that Jaskier might be hungry. They’d had a meal the afternoon before, but burned all that sustenance before they fell asleep. Jaskier was unable to go as long between meals as a witcher could, Geralt knew that. On the road, he always made stops before his body needed the rest, as he knew Jaskier’s body wasn’t able to withstand as much as his. What happened moments before wasn’t caused by hunger, however—though the exertion on an empty stomach didn’t help—but drop from his blissed-out state coupled with panic. The first problem could be treated once Jaskier was awake, but the second worried Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Jaskier’s sweaty brow, his lips lingering a moment, his senses absorbing the proximity of the man who could calm him down as fast as he could rile him up. If Jaskier was ever willing to repeat such a session, they would have to be more careful. He hadn’t expected them to go as far as they had, but once Jaskier had torn back the curtain of Geralt’s desires neither of them had been able to pull it back into place so easily. He just hoped Jaskier wouldn’t hate him when he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of approaching footsteps broke him out of his reverie. Shuffling feet, as if the person was carrying something heavy, were followed by a knock on the chamber’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and gently, so as not to wake up Jaskier, Geralt slid his arm from under his lover and got off the bed. He didn’t bother with clothing as he didn’t want to make them sticky with Jaskier’s release, still adorning his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing the door handle carefully, he quietly cracked the door open. A maid with her blonde hair pulled back into a long braid held a silver tray overflowing with cheeses and meats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I a- apologize for the disturbance, but sir, witcher, sir, missed breakfast and I was sent here to bring this,” she announced in a high-pitched but pleasant voice, and thrust the tray at him, her eyes wide and cheeks aflame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, and you can call me Geralt.” He took the tray and placed it on a chair near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else you might need, sir?” She peeked into the room only to blush even more intensely, even though Geralt was sure that Jaskier was not visible from that angle, but the soft murmuring sound he made might have been loud enough for her to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the lady need fresh gowns?” the maid asked, her gaze lowering, then bouncing back up to Geralt’s face, mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no lady, so no. But I’ll need more food. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Joanna, witcher, sir.” She held her pastel-blue dress to cutsy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t bother to remind her that he’d asked to be referred by his name, as she was just trying to be polite. He frowned, racking his brain for foods that might help. “Joanna, bring almonds and avocados if you have any...and some oranges.”. “And could you have someone bring water for the tub, warm if possible.” He motioned at the iron tub in the far corner of the chamber and the young woman nodded. “I could use jasmine and  almond oils for the bath, as well.” The steam should help relieve some of Jaskier’s emotional stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt started closing the door, then said “thank you.” The woman, still flustered, turned to face him again, offered a small smile, and curtsied. He sucked at this. Jaskier was so much better at dealing with people. Everyone adored him. Geralt looked at the sleeping form of the man who took up so much space in his heart that at times it felt like it could burst from being so full. Jaskier could go anywhere, travel with anyone; he was a famous bard, a beautiful man who was skilled in bed… Geralt didn’t want to ask himself why Jaskier was still with him, because he didn’t have a logical answer for it. Instead, he didn’t question it, cherishing Jaskier’s presence for as long as he was willing to travel by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aware that the maid would be back soon with more food, he looked for a sheet to cover Jaskier, but there were none that were not filthy. His eyes landed on a wooden chest by the windowsill. Thankfully it held crochet blankets, and he promptly covered Jaskier with one. It was colorful, with yellow flowers sprinkled in various places. Jaskier would approve of the flamboyant pattern, Geralt thought, looking at his lover sleeping peacefully at his side, with tousled hair, pink cheeks and one hand under his head. A sight that made his heart swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to wrap himself around Jaskier, but instead took another blanket and put it around his own waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’d predicted, the maid came back with more food and two more maids. One, with brick-red hair, carried towels, soaps, and bottles with oils or perfume, and the other, another blonde, had several gowns thrown over her forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They curtsied and entered, busying themselves by putting what they’d brought around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will bring water in a moment, mister witcher, sir,” Joanna assured him. She glanced down one more time, blushed, then left, giggling softly, the two others following in her light footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m covered now, what the fuck they are still blushing for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see your cock through the crocheted holes in the blanket,” came a sleepy yet mirthful voice from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Geralt growled, looking down at his hips before he rushed to the bedside. “How are you feeling?” he asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat up and stretched his arms above his head as if he’d slept for ages and not a mere half an hour. His cheek marked with the impression of a crumpled sheet only added to the adorably tousled look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should ask you that,” Jaskier said, levelling his gaze on Geralt, his voice now calm, devoid of any trace of the previous panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a witcher.” Geralt shrugged. He didn’t require the rest and care a human would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean that—” Jaskier protested, but Geralt wouldn’t have it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel satiated and full of energy thanks to you. You’ve no idea how rare of an occurrence that is to me. Now tell me, how do you feel?” he asked again, determined to get an honest answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but it wasn’t supposed to be that way. I hurt you and—” Jaskier sighed, shaking his head, his short hair following the movement. “I’m sorry for that, and at the end… I’m sorry for that, too. I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong. It was all dream-like… perfect.” Geralt struggled to express how he felt about the mind-blowing morning session. It changed something in him, not physically but inside, and he had no idea how to explain it to Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous that after what they’d just done together, Geralt still hesitated for a second before he reached for Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier flinched just slightly but it was enough for Geralt to pull back. Sharp pain settled in his stomach at Jaskier’s reaction, but he kept a stoic, albeit worried expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This never happened to me before. I’m not a stranger to sex, you know that, but with you...” Jaskier looked at his hands before he put them on top of the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was emotional for me, too,” Geralt admitted with no small amount of effort, the words barely squeezing out of his throat. He wasn’t used to talking about feelings but the conversation was overdue between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, honestly.” Jaskier clearly tried to brush the issue away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget that I can smell the chemical changes in you. I know when you’re lying,” Geralt scolded lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Jaskier who reached for his hand, and the incoming panic at a possibly ruined friendship retreated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was watching their joined hands, and the gesture felt a lot more important to Geralt than it looked. When Jaskier finally lifted his head, their locked gazes spoke of confirmations that everything was in order between them. Geralt silently sought reassurance and received it. It was time to tell Jaskier how he truly felt about him, not only to quell his lover’s lingering hesitance, but also because he had a right to know. Hiding from his best friend and lover was a cowardly thing to do and he refused to be a coward anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he gathered courage and focused on the depths of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell you so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock interrupted his words and he looked towards the door with annoyance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: mild knife play and blood, briefly mentioned past abuse. Proceed with caution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Most often a dream, a wish, a desire, a yearning. Faith that there are no limits to possibility. And occasionally chance.”<br/>—Geralt of Rivia, Sword of Destiny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock interrupted Geralt’s words and he looked towards the door with annoyance, even though he knew who was on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Geralt yelled, unwilling to move from Jaskier’s side and give the women an eyeful again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and the three maids came in carrying overflowing wooden buckets. Geralt sighed at the view of them struggling under the weight, the water sloshing on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here,” he told Jaskier, then stood up reluctantly, holding on to the crochet blanket as more of a symbol of modesty than anything else. The maids could look all they wanted; they clearly enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can leave the buckets by the door. I’ll do the rest.” He detested being served; it made him extremely uncomfortable. He wasn’t a nobleman and was much more capable of carrying heavy buckets than the maids were, even if they had clearly worked hard and were not skinny or fragile women by any means. “You can go get more water,” he said, as he couldn’t just roam around the castle to fetch more by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, witcher, sir,” Joanna said and curtsied as the other two had already left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded once, picked up the buckets, and straightened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Joanna looked up quickly, all the way to Geralt’s face. Her eyes widened as she bit her lip and looked behind Geralt. Following her line of sight, he saw Jaskier sitting on the bed and waving at the woman. It seemed that his charm was never laid to rest. Instead of jealousy, however, this time Geralt felt smugness paint itself on his face, as it was his bed Jaskier was occupying, and not anyone else’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back quickly.” Joanna smiled and ran off as if her skirt were on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt poured the three buckets into the tub, already lined with linen for comfort. As much as he disliked castles and fancy surroundings, this time he was grateful for the comfort in which he could wrap Jaksier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maids walked back and forth several times before the tub was full, filling the room with the scents of the jasmine and almond oils Joanna had been kind enough to add. Finally, Geralt was able to get back to Jaskier who, shockingly, was still sitting where Geralt had left him. In hopes of lifting Jaskier’s spirits, Geralt slid the drapes fully apart, letting in the late-morning sunshine. Taking one of the trays with food, he walked towards his lover, the word in his head feeling both surreal yet befitting when pertaining to Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel pampered already,” Jaskier purred as he relaxed into the cushion behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t even started.” Geralt smirked, sitting by Jaskier’s hip on the bed. He’d never had the pressing urge to take care of someone like he had right now. The maids had interrupted their talk but there would be time to talk later. “Open,” he said, dangling a bunch of grapes above Jaskier’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s bent legs parted, and even with a blanket covering them, Geralt’s mouth watered at what he knew was underneath. Jaskier needed food and a wash first, and maybe then… Geralt forced himself to focus on Jaskier’s face, dangling the grapes and giving him a stern look. Jaskier looked up, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he licked his lips then opened his mouth, sucking in one grape until it popped off the bunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have something of mine on your chin,” Jaskier said, after he swallowed the food. He slid a finger over Geralt’s chin, then placed it in his mouth to suck teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Geralt exhaled in a laugh when he realised what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Geralt growled with mirth, shaking his head. Of course he liked it, damn him. “Now, eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put an almond on Jaskier’s tongue and didn’t dare to admit how much pleasure it gave him that Jaskier wasn’t even trying to eat by himself. He must have seen it in Geralt’s expression, having a natural knack for both annoying and pleasing Geralt tremendously. Right now there was nothing more Geralt needed than to see Jaskier eating from his fingers. It gave him an odd feeling of satisfaction and pride that he’d never experienced before. Then again, he had never had the urge to hand-feed anyone in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands folded on his lap, big blue eyes on Geralt’s face, Jaskier ate almonds, cut avocado, and pieces of various cheeses. Mesmerised, Geralt ate his own share only after Jaskier reminded him. At last, Geralt peeled the lone orange left on the silver tray, splashing them both with juice as he squeezed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier took Geralt’s hand in his and brought it to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame to waste it,” he said, before he sucked on Geralt’s finger, then another, moaning around each of them. Geralt’s body heated but he forced his libido down, wanting to spend more quality time with his friend-turned-lover outside of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s colour improved; his cheeks were flushed and an honest smirk danced on his face, suggesting he was feeling better as well. Finished with his obscene licking, Jaskier placed a kiss on the inside of Geralt’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered into it, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “I needed that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another tray with food, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no, I need to watch my figure.” Jaskier patted his full stomach. It was muscled enough, but not so much to appear buff. Jaskier was casually muscled, as if he put no effort nor thought to how good his body looked unclothed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt thought as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without further ado, he slid one arm under Jaskier’s bent knees and the other under his upper back, and hoisted him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Geralt!” Jaskier squeaked, already in the air. “I can walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.” Geralt smirked. “Put your hands around my neck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier huffed, but did as asked, the smile on his face cementing Geralt’s assumption that Jaskier would enjoy being carried. The playful bite on Geralt’s jaw made him want to carry Jaskier into and out of bed as often as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water in the tub was still warm when Geralt lowered Jaskier into it. The jasmine and almond oil fragrance created an atmosphere he hoped would relax Jaskier, but just to be certain, he made the water a bit warmer with a flick of his wrist and a simple spell. Their muscles could use the benefits of a hot bath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he busied himself with checking what oils and soaps were lined on the table, Geralt heard Jaskier splash the water gently but otherwise say nothing. He could tell that Jaskier was still perturbed and was hiding behind a carefree facade, as was his custom, but he didn’t want to force him to talk if he didn’t want to. The quiet was disconcerting until the bard spoke in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me anything. I appreciate it all, but you don’t have to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt swiveled around on his heel to see Jaskier wave his hands to encompass the entirety of the tub and room. He stepped behind his lover and put his hands on Jaskier’s shoulders.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, I owe you more than you’ll ever know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that?” he asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to pamper me because you feel you owe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do it,” Geralt admitted honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never have before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was still looking into the water as Geralt gently kneaded his shoulders then slid his thumbs along the sides of  Jaskier’s neck. Geralt lacked the words to express how much their encounter meant to him and how much his thinking had shifted in less than twenty-four hours. It was true that he hadn’t wanted to do anything like this before—not to Jaskier, not to anyone else—but that had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jaskier slid into the water, disappearing completely. He stayed there for a moment. Geralt’s sharp sense of hearing caught a sound as he saw bubbles of air on the surface before Jaskier emerged, his back still to Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re aware that this changes everything, right?” Water from Jaskier’s hair dripped on the floor as he tilted his head back to look up at Geralt’s face directly above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to if you don’t want it to.” Geralt looked down at Jaskier’s wet face, wanting to lick every drop until his thirst for the man could be quenched at least a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Jaskier replied simply, yet his voice suggested that the notion was more complicated than that. His darkened-by-water lashes fluttered before he wiped the excess droplets away with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t expect anything, and I won’t stand in your way if you’d go to please your sausage in any pantry you wish,” Geralt said. The words made his stomach turn, but he refused to be needy. “That doesn’t have to change.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as you come back to me after.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I’d want to, but I appreciate the thought.” Jaskier reached back for Geralt’s hand to pull him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the movement, Geralt leaned in to kiss the side of Jaskier’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as you have my scent on you, like you do now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt licked a stripe up Jaskier’s neck, making goosebumps break out on Jaskier’s skin, making him shiver visibly. The taste of Jaskier’s skin was intoxicating, just as his subtle scent was, and Geralt felt like a drunk, reaching for more and more at every opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hold you to any promises either,” Jaskier spoke, tilting his head, encouraging Geralt to drink him in. “I, ah... I know you like women too, and now I even know that the rumours of you exhausting your lovers are true. No wonder the whorehouse always took all your coin,” Jaskier said in a serious tone that held the quality of laughter bubbling to the surface, lifting the veil of seriousness that had descended on their talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Geralt chuckled good humouredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard work!” Jaskier pulled Geralt’s head down to kiss his jaw. “But I could do this every night… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this every night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt placed an upside down kiss on Jaskier’s lips, sneaking his tongue over the lush lips that tasted of sincerity and affection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t give me too much hope before you’re sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt thought, but said nothing. Instead, he pulled away, lathered Jaskier’s hair and massaged his scalp, eliciting a sigh of contentment from the bard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that you can smell a chemical change in me and knew when I lied. What else can you smell?” Jaskier asked, relaxing into Geralt’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Geralt murmured, enjoying the feel of Jaskier’s hair as he spread suds through it, his fingers stroking the soft strands, massaging Jaskier’s scalp. “I can smell a change now. Are you aroused?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really can smell it!” Jaskier turned around, sloshing the water to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the hair washing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you tend to Roach, so I know you can be gentle, but this… mmm, just keep washing me.” He turned back again, and Geralt didn’t stop the smile that split his face at the little purring sounds that filled the room. “If you can smell it, then how haven’t you noticed that I’ve been attracted to you before?” Jaskier looked up again and Geralt quickly brushed the hair off Jaskier’s face so the suds wouldn’t get into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only recognize a scent once I know what it is. Sometimes I can tell from context. For example, when I ask you if you’ve gotten into trouble and you say no, I can tell that the change means you’re lying through your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jaskier splashed Geralt with a handful of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier scoffed and reached for a cup, filling and emptying it over his head three times to rinse out the suds. Annoyed that Jaskier interrupted his process, Geralt took the cup from him and rinsed the suds out slowly and thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jaskier started, putting his arms on the sides of the tub. “When you smelled the change in me when we were in close proximity before last night, what did you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you were annoyed or scared.” Geralt shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annoyed? Preposterous!” Jaskier yelped, turning and tugging Geralt by the hand to face him. “And you know damn well that I'm not scared of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be. There may be a time when I won’t be able to fully control my actions or feel my strength,” Geralt said gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you take your potions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Pray you never will,” Geralt said in a decisive tone he hoped would close the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pffft! Stop trying to scare me away and get into the tub, you’re just as filthy. Although, I’ve seen you worse.” Jaskier’s eyes roamed over Geralt’s body with appreciation that made him feel like a peacock presenting his feathers to a very eager partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt naked, but not because he wore no clothing. He felt naked because, now, Jaskier knew Geralt a lot more intimately than before, and knew more of his thoughts than Geralt thought anyone ever would. Feeling wanted and cherished was not a state Geralt often found himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time, you look a lot more relaxed, though,” Jaskier commented with a note of pride in his voice as Geralt lowered himself into the tub, facing Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the bath oil.” Geralt smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucker.” Jaskier splashed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier put his feet on Geralt’s chest, leaning back like the prince he looked like, his clear complexion absorbing the sun streaming through the window. Geralt lathered soap in his palms, took one of those graceful feet, and began washing it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jaskier tried to wiggle away but Geralt held him in place by the ankle. “Nasty!” He yelped, flailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Geralt slid his thumbs on the arch of Jaskier’s foot, massaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh yes…” Jaskier moaned, giving up the fight and relaxing into the water again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next sound Jaskier made was not dissimilar to the ones he made in bed, causing a need to be born anew, deep in Geralt’s abdomen. He toned it down and proceeded to wash every single toe and in between. There were calluses on them, surely from all the walking Jaskier did alongside Geralt. Unlike the calluses from playing lute on the pads of Jaskier’s fingers, these were not the status symbols of a musician; these were the hard-earned marks of a traveller. With utmost care, he cleaned the other foot, massaging it to elicit the wonderful sounds from deep within Jaskier’s chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed, and his head tilted back to rest on the edge of the tub, exposing the neck Geralt had learned to love to kiss in such a short time. When resting, Jaskier looked serious, almost wise, like the professor he used to be — albeit a very young-looking professor that seemed to be lost in thought. So Geralt continued washing his calves, gently pressing to massage the tense muscles there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier broke the silence, lifting his head to look at Geralt. “I saw your scars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen most of them before.” Geralt couldn’t wash any more of Jaskier’s leg without pulling him under water, so he lathered his own arms and chest, ridding himself of the remaining evidence of Jaskier’s orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most. I can tell that all of them were made by monsters, but... not all monsters of the non-human variety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t—” Sudden memories triggered by Jaskier’s words made a cold sweat break on Geralt’s freshly cleaned body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ones on your inner thighs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked away; he couldn’t see pity on Jaskier’s face, but he also couldn’t lie to him... wouldn’t lie to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been a boy, a freshly-baked witcher that everyone had wanted to test wherever he’d travelled — and one time, a group of men did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say it, I’m sorry. When I was shaving you, I thought they were just scars like any others, borne in fight, but it hit me only at the very end what they really were. Only after I’d bound you and—” Jaskier’s voice broke so that even clearing his throat couldn’t mask it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to do that,” Geralt assured. This was why maybe some things shouldn’t be talked about; it only complicated matters. He could feel a dark cloud forming in his thoughts, dimming the sunshine Jaskier had brought there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe at that moment, you did, but once I realised it, I felt that I shouldn’t have… I felt that I made a grave mistake.” He swallowed audibly and cleared his throat before continuing. “If you ever want to talk about what happened to you, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Geralt replied sharply and without hesitation. He wanted to erase that memory and how it made him feel about himself, not drag it out into the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t. Even if you had, I would have deserved it.” The flat tone of his voice was colder than ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” The warmth in Jaskier’s tone did nothing to melt that ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt scoffed. “I’m a monster, a mutant, a—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt!” Jaskier yelled sternly. “I will not stand you talking like that about yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I deserve the pain, for all the killing, all the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve pleasure. I can give you pain only if you like it, only if it brings you pleasure,” Jaskier insisted, his voice raised enough to drive the point across but not enough to yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt ground his teeth. He was glad Jaskier wasn’t trying to console him with touch, not yet. He needed a moment to force the rage the topic brought out of him into a casket in his mind, and to bury it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he spoke. “I learned that having the similar things done to me, but differently, helped me deal with the… memories.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me, or… ?” Jaskier asked, hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I never have and I just can’t. Maybe someday. Just know that if I tell you that I want you to do something to me, no matter how weird, I really mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded, listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be a rope, just being rough, or using a knife…” He looked into Jaskier’s eyes to see compassion rather than pity or disgust. How could he be so lucky to have found this man? He had to change the subject or he’d end up an emotional mess. Jaskier seemed to still be thinking about it, then nodded again as if he, too, was closing the subject in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the soap, Geralt washed his face, remembering how Jaskier had managed to adorn it before. Feeling the incredible smoothness of his jaw, he looked at Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, if you’re so handy with a razor, how come you’ve never trained with a dagger as a weapon? It’s small and would be easy for you to wield.” Although he was sure that with sufficient amount of training, Jaskier would be able to wield a sword as well. A small one, but just as deadly. He was a good dancer, Geralt had seen it many times, so the footwork shouldn’t be a hardship either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I didn’t?” Jaskier grinned smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt his eyebrows graze his hairline in astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jolt of energy, Jaskier jumped out of the tub and strode to his lute bag. Geralt admired the line of Jaskier’s lithe body as he moved, especially the glorious place where his thigh met his buttock. What a privilege it was to ogle that view shamelessly, without needing to hide his gaze. Jaskier reached into the lute bag and took out a carved-leather wrapped bundle. Discarding it, he unveiled a dagger which he gripped in a way that suggested he knew how to handle it. He must have been hiding that skill well, or Geralt had never paid enough attention to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaskier turned to walk back, his flaccid cock swayed with the motion and it looked intimidating even when at rest. No wonder the bard wore such loose breeches. His feet left wet marks on the stone floor, and for the first time Geralt noticed that even his feet were as pretty as the rest of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had training as a boy, to protect myself…” Jaskier said, handing Geralt the knife as he sat back in the tub. “It’s a long and boring story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know how to use it, why don’t you carry it at your belt?” Geralt inspected the intricate carvings on the hilt and the masterful smithwork of the blade. This wasn’t an ordinary dagger, it was a work of art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would ruin my figure. Just because I know how to use it, doesn’t mean I will throw myself into danger at any opportunity.” He looked pointedly at Geralt. “Unlike some people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do that,” protested Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, on the other hand, yell my name whenever a sliver of danger appears on the horizon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let you save me. It boosts your ego.” Jaskier waved a hand dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off. I’ll pretend not to hear you next time so you can showcase your skill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t!” Jaskier gasped theatrically. “My skills are rusty at best, so you would have to stitch me up after, or gather my strewn-about guts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be morbid. I’ll be the judge of your skill once I see it. Now, I can’t get rid of the image of you training with this.” He handed the blade back and levelled a hooded gaze on Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Jaskier tossed the dagger in the air, then caught it. The smirk on his face confirmed that he could see Geralt burning inside at the mere sight of a naked Jaskier wielding a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Geralt caressed Jaskier’s ankles under water before sliding his hands to his calves. His chest was bursting with the affection for his bard, his cock bursting with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’ll let you teach me to fight, do I get to teach you how to sing?” Jaskier asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! You sang to a mermaid once,” Jaskier said, referring to one of his adventures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a mermaid, are you?” Geralt deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pretend to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” said Geralt with affection at Jaskier’s pursed lips, with no idea what the expression was supposed to mimic. He continued caressing Jaskier’s legs, moving his hands higher as the heat in him grew with every moment he was near the naked beauty. “Three times for me and three for you?” he murmured, levelling his gaze at his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not twenty anymore, you know.” Jaskier pointed at him with the dagger and the blade gleamed in the sun, sending a rush through Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in, his chest inches from the sharp tip. “I’ve tasted and smelled your blood before. It may run blue, but it’s not pure; I’m sure you’ve noticed that you retain youth a lot better than a pure-blooded human would.” Geralt purred, moving even closer, his hands caressing the soft skin under Jaskier’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just insult my mother?” Jaskier feigned offense with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled, pressing his chest against the dagger’s tip, feeling a rush of danger and excitement fill him. Jaskier’s hand didn’t shake when the blade made contact with Geralt’s skin, close enough for him to feel its coolness, before it pierced his skin infinitesimally. He might have undergone mutations, but he bled like a human. Jaskier did it on purpose, pushing him, testing him, and Geralt was loving every single second of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it was your mother. It must have been way down the family line, but you’re not fully human, Jaskier. You wouldn’t have been able to keep up with me the way you have all these years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite. You’re extraordinary.” The words came out of Geralt’s mouth as if they’d been waiting to get out for years. He felt a rush of anxiety mixed with relief that he could finally tell Jaskier what he really felt without ruining their friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praise. I need more of that from your lips.” Jaskier dragged the blade up Geralt’s throat, just a hair away from his skin, all the way to his jaw, forcing Geralt’s head up. Jaskier’s breathing picked up and the scent that Geralt now could identify as arousal intensified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t move. With his head up and a blade at his throat, he breathed slowly, watching Jaskier’s every movement, looking into the sapphire blue eyes that shone with lust. He knew Jaskier would never hurt him, and that was what made the play all the more exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed through the room as Jaskier tossed the dagger aside, and with one slender finger he captured the single drop of blood sliding down Geralt’s chest. Gaze locked on Geralt’s, he put his finger in his mouth and licked it clean, sending sparks of desire into Geralt’s cock with the display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could taste the differences in your blood, or smell the change in your scent, what would I learn now?” Jaskier asked, his voice low and seductive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I’m yours, that my body and heart are yours, that there has never been anyone like you in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I want you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy conclusion to Geralt's and Jaskier's lust-filled night and morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter of this fic, but not the end of Geralt's and Jaskier's adventures in this mixed-canons world. There are already several stories that follow this one, posted in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804546">"Defining Their Love"</a> series, and there will be many more. </p><p>In the words of The Amazing Devil, and their song "Battle cries": "This isn't a break up, dear heart, it's a season finale."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want you,” Geralt rumbled, changing his position to lean forward on his knees so he could walk his fingertips over Jaskier’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water in the tub sloshed softly when Jaskier leaned back and closed his eyes, his breathing getting faster as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s hands found their way to Geralt’s chest and slid to his neck and hair, tangling his fingers into the strands, pulling him closer. Geralt was unable to voice everything he felt looking at Jaskier’s face in the sunlight, his head tilted back, exposing his sinful neck worth spending hours kissing. From the depth of his being, from the bottom of his soul, Geralt hoped he could convey the myriad of emotions in him in one sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Jaskier,” he breathed, watching the effect the words had on his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s lips lifted into a smile, and his hands tightened in Geralt’s hair, sending pinpricks of pain-turned-pleasure at the tug. He wanted to see Jaskier’s smile every day, knowing it was him who put it there. He wanted Jaskier to ask him for all the things he so desperately wanted to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then kiss me, my witcher,” Jaskier whispered in a voice that allowed no argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t need to be told twice. His lips found Jaskier’s soft ones, and within moments their tongues were dancing to the melody of Jaskier’s staccato heartbeat. He tasted the orange they had shared moments before, mixed with hot need. It was an unearthly feeling to be so wanted by a man so refined as Jaskier. Geralt was not worthy, he knew that, but he would greedily take everything he would be willingly offered nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand roamed under the water until it found Jaskier’s cock, hard and needing Geralt’s touch. The gasp that left Jaskier’s lips at the contact broke the kiss and made Geralt want to hear that sound again and again. Jaskier arched when Geralt tightened his grip, stroking in languid movements, wringing more of those lovely gasps. He felt like a musician himself, playing a divine  instrument, making Jaskier sing to the movement of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s pink nipples peaked and glistened with water, beckoning Geralt to pay them attention. He was a weak man in the face of such beauty, so he licked one with the flat of his tongue then sucked it, wrenching a moan out of his lover. Pinching the other one, he placed hungry, open-mouthed kisses on Jaskier’s jaw, then along his neck, all the while working Jaskier’s cock. He could spend days worshipping the body before him, but he also wanted to hear Jaskier moan his name as he writhed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water provided poor friction, and not enough slickness, so with one last nip of Jaskier’s collarbone, Geralt took a deep breath and dove under the clear surface of the water. Jaskier’s trail of hair greeted his eyes once underwater, and he hoped he would get to fall asleep someday lazily trailing his fingers along that path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost bent in half, he felt hands tug at his hair to get him out. Jaskier lost that battle, however, and loosened his grip once Geralt’s mouth found its prize. The soft skin of Jaskier’s hard cock in Geralt’s mouth felt like a reward for something he had done really well. In all honesty, it was a reward for finally admitting his affection to his friend and receiving the gift of pleasuring his body in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier thrust upwards, and Geralt’s keen senses picked up the loud mewl he made above the surface. Motivated by the sound, Geralt sucked, and swirled his tongue on his way up until he couldn’t hold the air any longer. Emerging with a gasp, he looked at his lover through water-soaked lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a mesmerising mirage, so beautiful he seemed unreal, Jaskier lay flushed and panting, with his gorgeous lips parted. Geralt wasn’t done; he needed to hear Jaskier scream in ecstasy one more time this morning. Looking into Jaskier’s unfocused eyes, Geralt’s hand travelled underwater, finding Jaskier’s entrance to tease it with the pad of his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keening sound Jaskier made spurred Geralt on, and he found that Jaskier was still half full of Geralt’s release from before. He could feel the slickness, thicker than water as he slid one finger in, before quickly adding another. Jaskier was open enough to accept him, yet still gripping his digits in a tight vice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt!” Jaskier gasped, his hands grappling to hold on to the rim of the tub as his hips undulated, riding Geralt’s hand with fervor. The tiny sounds of pleasure, the gasps, the beautiful body arching in front of Geralt; all made him want to take in every detail and every single sound, and place them on a silver platter in his mind, so that he could nibble from it whenever he needed a happy memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt crooked his finger upward and massaged the spot that made Jaskier close his eyes and release a high sound of euphoria. He wanted to hear that sound every night before going to sleep, so he could dream of Jaskier loving his touch just the way he seemed to be loving it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Ahhhh!” Jaskier’s quivering voice carried through the room and possibly farther as his hips thrust in a frenzied pursuit of the peak of his pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me, Jaskier,” Geralt rumbled, wrapping his other hand around Jaskier’s cock, asking for yet another gift. “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the words left Geralt’s mouth, Jaskier’s body tensed and white ribbons of semen floated in the water above his cock. He was gorgeous as he took his pleasure from Geralt’s hands, his body flushed, his chest heaving as small, happy whimpers left him. The whimpers connected into one word, chanted breathlessly over and over again: “Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calming down, Jaskier licked his lips, curved into a satiated smile but dry from the screams that had left them moments before. He winced slightly when Geralt removed his fingers as gently as he could, before he sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Geralt asked, realising that Jaskier had mentioned being sore before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly witcher. I’m a lot better than that,” Jaskier huffed with humour, then turned around to mould his back to Geralt’s chest, his head on Geralt’s pectoral. The position allowed Geralt to kiss Jaskier’s temple and wrap his arms around his bard, whose body relaxed into his within moments. The fact that they could be so at ease after an intimate moment told him that they had travelled a long road since the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” Jaskier asked in return, his fingers dancing over Geralt’s thighs as he was seated between them. He pressed his back to Geralt, showing his awareness of Geralt’s hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Geralt murmured, keeping Jaskier in place, too satiated with Jaskier’s orgasm to want even more now for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat for a while, just enjoying the moment, and that simple time was what Geralt liked the most about their friendship. The quiet times (and the times Jaskier was talking) that they spent together, simply enjoying each other’s company; travelling, eating, or making camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt let himself brush his fingertips lazily through Jaskier’s chest hair, inhaling the soft scent of jasmine and almond oils still lingering in the air from the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember when was the last time I felt so relaxed,” Jaskier mused, his body loosely leaning on Geralt’s, confirming the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too,” Geralt replied, as the motion of his fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair soothed him even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet, peaceful moment passed between them. And then: “I’m looking at a chemise, a stay, and what seems to be a pair of lacy undergarments,” Jaskier announced with amusement. Jaskier’s new position let him notice the garments that, before, had been behind him where the maids had laid them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s reaction didn’t seem to be a negative one, but Geralt still treaded carefully. He didn’t want Jaskier to think that it was Geralt’s doing, and that he wanted something more from him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just—” he started explaining, but when Jaskier stood up in the tub, bare butt to Geralt, words died in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier reached to trace a finger along the garments, then turned to Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re very nice,” he said with awe, picking up a peach-coloured lacy… thing. “This one should definitely fit. Well, well, well.” He turned to look at Geralt, his eyebrows seemingly trying to reach his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Geralt was about to say remained stuck in his throat as images of Jaskier in lingerie made his head swim with rekindled desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, this part could be a bit tight on me…” Jaskier just kept talking, and Geralt kept imagining. “I’ve never worn anything like it, but this is such an ingenious idea… Geralt? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowned, finally taking in Geralt’s expression that surely looked like he’d been struck on the head by the blunt end of an axe. He let go of the garments and sat back in the water, taking Geralt’s face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t your idea, was it?” His voice was soft and understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The maids… they just assumed…” Geralt swallowed, looking for words to explain that it wasn’t him, but also, now that Jaskier had mentioned it, he liked the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you had a lady in your bed?” Jaskier continued, words never failing him when needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded in confirmation, glancing between Jaskier and the laid-out garments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Of course that’s what they’d assumed,” Jaskier said with amusement. “If it’s not your thing, just forget it.” He shrugged. “I just thought, since it’s there, that you must have requested it.” Jaskier looked into Geralt’s eyes and smirked. “It wasn’t your idea, but now you’re intrigued.” He read Geralt like an open book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re up for it, you can wear these under regular clothes for dinner tomorrow night,” Geralt suggested, having learned he should just say what he really thought in front of his bard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay longer?” Jaskier asked in astonishment, as they had agreed to leave in the evening of that day. “I know you detest castles, and all this fancy-shmancy decor.” His gesture encompassed the entirety of the room and the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But I can take it one more day, and then we’ll be on our way.” He sat back in the tub, realising how much he wanted Jaskier to wear the lingerie. He’d never fancied a man in see-through underclothes, but the idea of Jaskier in lace awoke a new fantasy in him. Once they would be on the road, they wouldn't have the castle's luxuries — which Jaskier surely enjoyed — that they needed to make the skimpy garments work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more day then, and you can pick which ones you want me to wear.” Jaskier beamed, taking his place against Geralt’s chest anew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Geralt could do was hum in agreement; he was too struck by his new, astonishingly perfect reality to analyse it too deeply. However, he was beginning to understand that a relationship with Jaskier might be the best thing that could have ever happened to him. With Jaskier by his side, he could endure more than a day here, just to see him thrive in lush interiors and wear devoid-of-mud boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stay longer if you like,” Geralt said, surprised that he really meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Geralt…” Jaskier leaned to the side to place a soft kiss on Geralt’s shoulder. “I know I complain at times,” he said with a sigh. “But I like our life on the road. I don’t mind the dirt and baths in cold rivers. I enjoy sleeping under the stars and cooking food over fire. A touch of civilization and a bit of luxury is nice from time to time, but I don’t want you to think I ever, not even for a moment, regretted leaving castle life behind.” He placed his hands over Geralt’s folded ones over his chest and squeezed. “I followed you for the adventure, and I stayed because you gave me so much more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt wanted to protest that he’d given Jaskier more just last night, but let him continue speaking instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started as my muse, but soon after I scared myself at how much I'd begun to care about you. I was sure I’d die a broken-hearted man, living by your side. I’m still scared, but I already have more than I ever dreamed of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn't see the expression on Jaskier’s face, but he could hear the sincerity in his voice and the tiny quiver to it at the end. He was unable to reply, as his sentiment echoed what Jaskier had just divulged. Instead, he hummed and pulled Jaskier closer, wrapping his arms around him tighter, holding him like the most precious treasure he’d ever laid his eyes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One evening, one morning, and one afternoon. That was all it had taken to change everything in Geralt’s life, and yet for most of it to remain the same. The one constant in his life had become even closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhaling the scent of Jaskier’s freshly washed hair, Geralt felt his chest expand with more than the air he took. His muscles were relaxed, his arms wrapped around the one person who’d stayed by his side and who seemed to genuinely enjoy his company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier burrowed closer into Geralt’s chest, took one of Geralt’s hands, and placed a kiss in the center of his palm, clearly accepting the wordless reply Geralt had offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt had had a hard time identifying what it was he’d been feeling since this morning. Kissing the top of Jaskier’s head, it suddenly hit him. It was something that he’d long thought was utterly unreachable for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was happiness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my day! :)<br/>&gt;<br/>This fic is over, but it's not the end of Geralt's and Jaskier's adventures in this mixed-canons world. There are already several stories that follow this one posted <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804546">"Defining Their Love"</a><br/>series, and there will be many more.<br/>&gt;<br/>This isn't a break up, dear heart, it's a season finale.<br/>If you'd like to get notified of my works for the Witcher fandom only, subscribe to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710100">"Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard"</a> series where I'll be adding all my future Geraskier works.<br/>&gt;<br/>If you want to follow me or say hi on social media, you can find me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarm6">my Geraskier Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://carmillacarmine.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic">my Geraskier Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/CarmillaCarmine">my Pillowfort</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>